Not Meant
by BoomBoomBee
Summary: She was born with the gift to see the past and future, and all she ever really wanted to do was keep those she cared about safe. But when the dark and light clash just which side is she meant to defend, what if she's just not meant to save the world like everyone believes. KuramaxOC
1. Run

**Redone Chapter 1**

_Disclaim I do not own anything or anyone from Yu Yu Hakusho, that honor goes to Yoshihiro Togashi, and Funimation Entertainment. I do however own Cash McKenzie her family and everyone else not from the original show._

Birds could be heard chirping on the early Monday morning, the sun has risen slowly into the clear blue sky predicting a beautiful day ahead. From the street below children and teens alike could be see on their way to school for the day talking and laughing with each other, while mothers and fathers walked to their cars to head out for a hard day of work. Just behind a large oak tree a two story brick red house could be seen from the outside all seemed beautiful and serene just like every other house in peaceful neighborhood, Unlike the other house though the inside was anything but peaceful.

"Cash Mirela McKenzie! If you don't get a move on it you're going to be late, you know me and your dad don't have time to drop you off." yelled LaLa McKenzie from the oversized kitchen in the front of the house, a feature she thought was completely useless seeing as she hadn't cooked once since she was a teen and nearly burned down her families trailer. From somewhere in the house loud foot steps could be heard running down the flight of stairs followed by the voice of her seventeen year old daughter,

"Mom they can't possibly expect anyone to wear this uniform in public." The seventeen year old Cash exclaimed with a loud sigh from the door way of the kitchen.

"Sugar I can't imagine it being that bad, I mean do you even realize how strange some of the things you've worn out in public are?" with that the long brown haired thirty-eight year old mother turned with a raised eyebrow to her daughter, but as soon as she came face to face with the young women she had to slap her hand over her mouth to stop the shock and laughter that soon followed.

"Oh My, that is a lot of pink for one outfit." still trying to get her laughter under control LaLa turned to grab a plain brown paper bag from the counter on the opposite side of the kitchen and placed it in front of her blue and pink haired daughter who had sat down on one of the four cherry wood chairs that surrounded a matching medium sized kitchen table and was currently putting her books and other school supplies in a light brown leather book bag.

Once the teen realized what her mother had placed in front of her she stared with wide scared eyes up at the smartly dressed business women. Her mother was know for her strong mind, strict business conduct, and smart mouth that made any man shake in their boots, but at the same time she was a loving women that would do anything for her daughter and husband. She may look like a strict women to most people but really she could be quite the wild child, then again growing up with her parents anything less would come as a shock, With all that aside the women just couldn't cook to save her life, she actually manages to burn toast every single time she tries to make it and if the smell coming from the trash can a few feet away was any indication she had manage to do it again.

"Don't give me that look you have nothing to worry about your dad made your lunch, not me." Mrs. McKenzie said with a roll of her hazel eyes.

"What did her dad do this time?" Came the humor filled voice of the sharp dressed black haired brown eyed man who had just walked in to the kitchen to join his family leaning down to ruffle his daughters short hair and kissing her affectionately on the forehead.

"Wow Cash that is one pink uniform, thank goodness you decided to add blue to your hair or you would look like a giant flamingo." her father said while laughing and ruffling her short hair again. All the teen could think was thank the goodness she went for the whole short messy look or she would never be able to leave the house on time, speaking of which her head shot up to the small clock above the kitchen doorway and saw it was nearly eight o'clock if she ran she would be able to make it to the high school with hopefully enough time to get her new schedule, go to her locker and make it to her first class on time.

With that the teen stood grab her leather backpack shoving her poor lunch into it and closed it and turned to giver her mom a kiss on the cheek and a slight hug, before turning to her father with a large smile.

"Thanks for making me lunch Pops for a second there I was afraid I was going to have to spend my first day of school here in the nurses office." The young girl laughed while looking over her shoulder to stick her pierced tongue out at her mother who in turn mirrored the action. Facing her father once more she tipped toed to give her father a hug around his neck and a kiss to his cheek, bending over to better hug his daughter he faced her ear

"Of course puddin' you know I would never feed you your moms food, I love you way to much, plus I think that counts as cruel and unusual punishment." he whispered into his daughters ear while looking with humor filled eyes up at his wife. With a halfhearted glare and a shake of her head his wife turned suddenly serious.

"Cash did you remember your contacts, and your sketch pad?"

Pointing to her eyes then her backpack "Yeah mom, check and check." Cash replied while walking to the front door to put her brown leather shoes on, even after a month she still found it pretty annoying to have to take on and off her shoes every time she came in and out of the house but it was something her parents said she had to get use to now that they were living in Japan and not the states, cultural differences and all.

"Cash please try and stay focused on your school work and only take your sketch pad out in the middle of a lesson if you feel you absolutely have to." her mother couldn't hide the worry in her voice, she had read that schools in Japan were a lot stricter and the teachers would probably get upset if a student wasn't paying proper attention to the lesson at hand.

"Don't worry so much mom everything will be fine." and with one last wave she was out the door and on her way to her first day as a Japanese high school student, the only thought going through her head _Everything will be fine as long as I can make it there on time._

"LaLa you know for a fact she will be fine, you really don't have to worry about her so much." Adon told his wife while coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek when she leaned back into his embrace.

"You know as well as I do I can never know for sure what might happen with her any more." The five foot five women said while taking comfort in her husbands hold while he put his chin on the top of her head she couldn't help but give a sigh.

"Now what kind of mother would I be if I didn't worry about my baby girl going off to her first day at a new school in a new country, hmm? I'll tell what kind not a very good one. What if she doesn't make any friends or gets picked on or in the middle of class she has a v….." her husband stopped her before she could go on anymore by turning her around and putting a finger to her rose kissed lips that he loved so much.

"LaLa Lovel McKenzie she's seventeen not seven, and she is your daughter so we all know for a fact she can take care of herself, now stop worrying and go grab your bag if we don't leave soon Cash won't be the only one late today." he states with a slap to her behind and winking of his right eye.

"Alright, alright you perverted old man."

xXxXxXxXx

Cash had to run nearly all the way to school which wasn't the way she ever wanted to start any day, she may be lean only weighing one-twenty, most of which seemed to sit in her wider set hips, but she was in no way what someone would call in-shape, she was your average American teen, she would take hanging out with friends, reading, drawing or painting, even doing the occasional shopping over exercising any day of the week. Back at her old high school she took dance in stead of regular P.E. for the simple fact she wouldn't have to run the mile once a week. Yeah she was a lazy, but what could anyone do about it.

Running past and almost colliding into a group of about seven or so girls who from what she quickly notice were giving low girly giggles and pointing to a tall boy with the brightest red hair she had ever seen that looked to be their age and spotting the same awful pink and purplish uniform figured could really only prove her right at this point in time. He seemed to be reading a book and not paying the small group any mind at all.

Without a second thought she pushed on being careful so she didn't run into the red head. After a few more minutes she could see tall steel gates coming up, Stopping in front of them she spotted a sign reading:

**Meioh Private Academy**

She couldn't help the huge smile that graced her face or the fist pump that soon followed that earned her a few questioning stares from her fellow students, she was just happy she had managed to make it with ten minutes to spare. Not really noticing any of the strange looks or whispers she was receiving she strolled up the front steps with her head held high and completely out of breath, she only prayed she could find the front office without much trouble.

_Please Read and Review_


	2. Red

**Redone Chapter 2**

_Disclaim I do not own anything or anyone from Yu Yu Hakusho, that honor goes to Yoshihiro Togashi, and Funimation Entertainment. I do however own Cash McKenzie her family and everyone else not from the original show._

Picking up the book he had been reading up off the concrete sidewalk Kurama or rather Shuichi Minamino which he was known by his fellow students continued his walk to school, he really hadn't bothered to notice the young girl that had just run past him though he could hear her coming from pretty far off seeing as she sounded like she was wearing bells or something close to it.

He had simply thought she was trying to catch up with the small group of girls that were currently behind him since the crowd of hormonal teen girls, other wise know as his infamous fan club, that followed him to school every morning was normally larger. Then again he was running later then normal so he wasn't all that surprised to see a smaller group instead.

He was rarely late but he hadn't gotten home till the early hours of the morning after another mission from Koenma he was still rather tired and was cradling a set of pretty bruised ribs. Usually Yukina would have healed him and the others or he would have simply used one of his demon seeds to heal himself but he hadn't had time for the first option and same for the latter, most healing seeds need some rest to take full effect so he didn't see the point in wasting them.

Walking into the set of black steel gates his sensitive ears picked up on around five or so groups in the court yard in front of the large high school that all seemed to be talking about the same subject, apparently there was a new student joining the school and from what everyone could tell she looked to be foreign. New students were a pretty rare thing at Meioh Private Academy, seeing as it was the best school around and entrance exam was incredibly difficult.

Soon Kurama found himself in his homeroom class walking to his usual seat closest to the window in the second row he sat with slight discomfort from his bruised ribs, and once again started to read the book he was carrying and waited for the bell to ring and the teacher to arrive for the days lesson.

Minutes later the school bell gave its first loud ring of the day the students that had been present in the classroom all began to take their seats while the stragglers made their way through the door to join them.

XxXxXxXx

Cash had managed to find the main office with some help from a younger male student named Kichirou which she was extremely grateful for, the fifteen year old had even tried asking her out on a date. Cash had simply smiled and told him to get back to her when he got a little older and thanked him for his help once more, throwing the sweet kid a quick wink she made her way into the main office.

From there the school secretary Mrs. Gifu a women in her mid forty's handed her, her class schedule as well as her books. She was even nice enough to explain to her how everything worked and gave her a small map and pointed out where her classes were located, which lifted a major weight off the poor girls chest. Just as she was set to make her way to her first class Mrs. Gifu seemed to notice Cash was still wearing her street shoes which she was suppose to change out of as soon as she got into the school building. Handing her a pair of pink school slippers that matched her uniform _Really more pink, come on people._ Cash couldn't help but think to herself and tried to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"You'll probably be late to your first class so let me write you up a note so you don't get detention Miss McKenzie." just as Mrs. Gifu started to write the note for her the school bell began to ring.

"There you go, good luck and welcome to Meioh Private Academy Miss McKenzie, I hope your first day goes wonderfully. If you need any help I'm always here." the sweet secretary said smiling at Cash. Fighting the urge to hug the women, Cash gave her best smile and thanked the her.

Standing right outside her homeroom grabbing onto the hollowed sphere shaped pendent that held three Job's Tear, a gift from her grandmother that signified good luck, hanging around her neck the teen said a silent prayer _' Fortuna be with me' _with a deep breath she knocked softly on the door.

The class leader had just finished taking role and the teacher had started on the days lesson when a soft knock brought everyone's attention to the door at the front of the class. Walking over to the door Mr. Hidaka opened it and peered out stepping aside to let the person on the other side of the door into the class.

"You're Late." Mr. Hidaka the social studies teacher a man in his early fifties, he was notorious for being one of if not the strictest teachers in the school, was glaring angrily at the poor girl standing in front of him.

"I'm very sorry Sir. I have a note from Mrs. Gifu" the girl then handed him a small piece of paper. The class watched the whole exchange while a few whispers could be heard from the back of the class.

"Well it seems you do, seeing as this is your first day I will let it pass but next time if you're late regardless if you have a note or not it will be a detention for you. Do you understand?" the aging man said rather gruffly.

"Yes sir, thank you." Cash replied. _'Great my first teacher is a complete ass'_

"Good. Now stand in front of the class and introduce yourself, they may ask you a few questions before we continue on today's lesson." With that Mr. Hadaka took a seat at his desk in the front of the class and sipped on his coffee. The whispering in the class got even louder most of the class seemed to be excited about having the new foreign student in their homeroom.

This was really the only thing Cash had been truly fearing, talking in front of the class. She was anything but shy, in fact she loved being around people and loved talking to people even more. The only problem now was Cash had to talk in front of a class full of people she didn't know in Japanese, Japanese wasn't her first language English though was, it was even what her family spoke at home still. When she was fifteen her mother had told her they would be moving to Japan after she turned seventeen.

Shortly after that LaLa had gotten all of them private lessons to help them since moving to a new country and not knowing the language would be incredibly inconvenient. At first Cash had found it pretty hard but soon caught on by the time her seventeenth birthday came around the small family was almost completely fluent in the language though Cash did still struggle here and there. She had also never spoken her new language in front a large group before.

With another quick shake of her pendent she took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves, she then walked to the center of the class her bracelets clanging together softly.

Kurama hadn't really been paying much attention until he heard the soft almost bell like sound again. Looking up to the front of the class his eyes laid on the small figure of what he assumed was the new student and from what he could tell she was defiantly a foreigner. Her skin was a soft almost gold color he assumed was from being in the sun a lot, she was pretty short maybe only being five foot two. She also had very short hair that only reach about the base of her neck with two longer pieces at the front with a rather chopping looking fringe covering her forehead and hung just above her soft brown eyes that were surrounded with thick black eyeliner. Her hair was also dyed two or three different colors the main being blue with pieces of pink and purple sticking out here and there.

When she lifted her hand up to wave a hello to the class Kurama finally notice the source of the bell like sound, she was wearing well over a dozen metal bracelets between her two arms. She really was a site to behold, and would have no problem sticking out among the entire school which is what he was pretty sure she intended. With out another though his thought went back to the the events of last nigt.

The class had asked many questions about Cash's life back in the states that she was more then happy to answer, talking about her previous home really calmed her nerves and to her great relief she mange to only stumble over her Japanese a few times. She had been talking for almost five minutes when Mr. Hidaka had cleared his voice to get the classes attention.

"Alright that's enough of that we must get back to our lesson, Miss. McKenzie please take your seat, you will be sitting in front of Mr. Minamino." pointing to Cash's right hand side she notice an empty desk in the front row in front of a bright red haired boy, the one she had seen the group of girls she almost ran into following.

"Yes Sir." walking over to her desk she caught a few whispers of ;"Why does she get to sit there?", "It's just not fair I should be sitting there" and "Oh she so lucky." from a few girls around the room taking her seat quickly Cash couldn't really see why all the girls wanted this seat. _'Sure it's a window seat but what's so great about the front of the school' _with a slight shrug of her slender shoulders she took the assigned seat.

Taking out her Social Studies book she had received earlier she opened to the page that was currently up on the black board along with what would be the days classwork and homework and listened to Mr. Hidaka start the days lesson again.

Thirty minutes later the class had already started on their classwork when Mr. Hidaka notice the new student seemed be staring out the window walking up to her desk he slammed his hand rather hard on her desk scaring the girl out of her daydream it also got the attention of the entire class.

"Miss McKenzie I do not know how things are done back in America but here in Japan when you are told to do your classwork you follow instructions. You do not stare out the window and daydream do you understand me?" Mr. Hidaka looked down at the blue haired girl waiting for whatever excuse she was going to use.

"Yes, Sir I understand, but I'm already finished with my classwork as well as the homework you have written up on the blackboard. I didn't know I was suppose to tell you, I'm very sorry." Kurama caught the shocked looked that came to Mr. Hidaka's face. He was pretty surprised as well only about three other student including himself finished the their work that fast. Giving Cash a slight glare Mr. Hidaka seemed to try and think of something to tell girl.

"Oh well then if that is the case you can start reading up on tomorrows chapter, I do not allow my students to waste their time daydreaming." with that he turned on his heel and walked to the back of the class to wake up another student who seemed to be trying to take a nap behind his book.

Cash's next two classes went by pretty fast, she found it kind of strange that the students stayed in one classroom most of the day while the teacher moved around. Also the fact they had to eat lunch inside the same classroom since there was no cafeteria was really annoying she was so sick of staring out the same damn window all day. Her next two classes were P.E. and then Japanese which she was overjoyed to find out where both held in different areas of the school, then sadly she was back to this damn class for her final period which was English.

When she had originally enrolled after completing the entrance exam the schools principle had ask Cash if she would like to be a teachers aid in their schools advanced English class, she wouldn't have to do any actual work just help students and help the teacher. She gladly except, but if she new she had to come back to this room she defiantly would have rethought her decision.

The lunch bell had just rang, when her science teacher left, the whole class came alive with voices of friends trying to catch up as well as the sound of chairs being moved closer together. Not really having anyone to sit with and finally having some free time Cash grab her backpack to pull out her sketch pad as well as her lunch she really felt like drawing something, anything really as along as she could put pencil to paper for something other then school work she would be happy. Just as she pulled out her thick sketch pad her case of pencils spilled open and a few pencils rolled farther down the isle.

"Crap" she mutter in English. Getting to her knees she started picking up her art pencils when someone handed her the few that had rolled down the aisle looking up she noticed the red head that sat behind her crouching down next her with a few more of her pencils that were still on the floor.

"Oh thank you so much Red." grabbing the pencils he was holding out to her she shoved them carelessly back in to her bag while sitting back down in her seat when she looked back to the boy she had accidentally referred to as Red she notice he was back in his chair as well.

"Red?" Kurama couldn't help but question with a confusion showing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry your…. damn how do you say hair in Japanese again?" the girl had her brows furrowed trying to think of the right word, Kurama could help but smile on how she manage to slip between English and Japanese with out really noticing it.

" Kami or kami-no-ke. Either one is fine." he started in Japanese and finished in English.

"Oh yeah, thanks. Hey wait you speak English?" the thought of being able to talk in English with someone brought a smile to her face that even lit up her brown eyes making them seem almost hazel in color even with the brown contacts she currently wore.

" I'm not completely fluent but I know enough to hold a decent sized conversation." he couldn't help but return her smile.

"That's awesome!" she said clapping her hands together softly making her bracelets clang together a sound he was coming more familiar with as the day went on.

"Awe some. I don't think I know that word." he didn't think he had never heard that word used before and was curious as to what it meant.

"Oh umm, it means Kūru, cool. I'm Cash McKenzie by the way." she said sticking out her hand in front of him.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss McKenzie. I'm Shuichi Minamino." reaching for her hand he shook it in a greeting.

"Please call me Cash, and I think I like Red more." smiling at Shuichi she couldn't help but giggle seeing a look she couldn't identify on his face but chalked it up as confusion, noticing a small container with food on his desk as well as a book she figured she should let him get back to his lunch.

"Well I should let you get back to lunch it was nice meeting you Red, hopefully we can talk again soon."

"Yes it was **awe some **meeting you as well" she really couldn't stop from small laugh at the use of the new word he had learned. Giving him one last smile she turned around and started to eat her sandwich that had been smashed in her backpack while grabbing a pencil to draw for the remainder of lunch. Through the whole exchange neither had seemed to notice the death glares all the girls in class that were aiming right at Cash.

xXxXxXxXx

Cash was headed out the front gates she was leaving a bit later then she would have like she had forgot once again to change her shoes. The rest of her day went by pretty fast though P.E was torture, she was happy to find Shuichi was in her advanced English class they had talk a bit during class when she wasn't busy helping other students or the teacher out.

Just as she started walking home she heard someone call out her name.

XxxXxXxXx

Kurama had just left the school gates and was making his way home, he always made sure he left the school around ten or so minutes later then most of the other students. While most of his fellow students rushed off to their club meetings or to cram school he would enjoy his short walk home since it was pretty rare for anyone to follow him with almost all of his female classmates busy with their after school activities. He had just turned the corner that lead to the woods that ran along the sidewalk between his house and school.

He really just wanted to get home and get some rest his ribs were currently starting to hurt more plus it had been well over twenty four hours since he last slept.

Feeling the unmistakable sensation of being watched and followed coming from the dark woods. Kurama was quick to grow defensive sliding his hand in his hair ready to unleash his rose whip, he took a solid stance awaiting for whoever or whatever that seemed to be trying to sneak up on him.

_Read and Review_

_Constructive Criticism is always welcome ._


	3. Vision

**Redone Chapter 3**

_Disclaim I do not own anything or anyone from Yu Yu Hakusho, that honor goes to Yoshihiro Togashi, and Funimation Entertainment. I do however own Cash McKenzie her family and everyone else not from the original show._

With a sudden scream a girl with blue hair and a pink uniform seemed to come running out of the woods that bordered the sidewalk leading to his school and home, with one more scream she tripped over a bush and hit the concrete hard with her rear end.

"Oh my goddess it's on me, get it off, get it off." the young women was wiping frantically at her legs and arms trying to get the invisible creature off herself.

Kurama could only stare on with wide eyes and if he were an anime character he knew there would be a large sweat drop forming at the back of his head. Relaxing his posture he walked up to the girl he knew as Cash the new transfer student that seemed to never use his human name.

"Are you following me?" the red heads usual soft voice seem to hold a slight hint of annoyance and suspicion, reaching his hand out to help the girl off the ground. He may be slightly annoyed but he knew he still had to be a gentleman and help the strange girl up.

"Huh?" she questioned rather impolitely looking at the knees of the tall boy standing in front of her, she really hadn't even seen he was there till he spoke to her, she seemed to finally notice the hand that was trying to help her up. Sliding her small hand into his larger one he lifted her up with complete ease.

After brushing herself off and giving herself a once over to check for any damage _'Well besides a bruised ass I think I'm okay, stupid spider.' _Turning around to thank the boy that had been kind enough to help her up off the ground she notice the all to familiar bright red hair of her classmate

"Oh hey Red thanks for the help." She looked up at him with a smile, she hadn't really noticed how much taller then her he was, then again every time she had seen him during the day he had been sitting neatly at his desk.

"Why were you in the woods? You could have gotten yourself very lost if you were not careful." Kurama said with a stern voice. The woods around here could be like a labyrinth if someone didn't know where they were going, and seeing as she was new she couldn't possibly know her way around it. Plus he had killed a hand full of demons that had been hiding out waiting for a meal to come their way.

"Well that's kind of a funny story you see I ran into a few girls from our class on my way out the front gates they had stopped me to talk when one of them ask if I was heading to cram school, and seeing as I had no idea what that even was, I told them that I was on my way home. We started walking together and after I told them where I lived they told me of a convenient little short cut through the woods that would cut my time in half."

Kurama and Cash had started to walk along the sidewalk when he looked over at her, she was looking up at the sky with her hands behind her head and a small smile on her soft pink lips he really hated to tell her she had sadly been tricked he really couldn't believe that some of his classmates would do that to a new student.

"You do know there isn't really a short cut through there." Kurama said while still looking down at the short girl. He had expected her to either look shocked or angry, but when a soft chuckle escaped her he couldn't help but stop walking and just stare at her, she seemed to notice he wasn't walking next her anymore and soon stopped as well and turn to face him.

"Oh yeah I figured that out about five minutes in. I was about to turn around when I walked right in to a huge spider web and this spider that was like a foot long fell right on me and well you know the rest." she finished scratching the back of her head still giggling.

"A foot long?" Kurama questioned while raising one of his thin eyebrows at her. He really hoped she was over exaggerating and hadn't run in to a spider demon, they may be lower level demons but their poison could be deadly if not treated fast enough.

"Okay well maybe it wasn't a foot long, I think it was about this big." looking to her hand he saw her index and middle finger about two inches apart she also seemed to still be smiling then she continued walking." and as for your first question I wasn't following you obviously, I live this way right off Sakura Street, Plus you know I shouldn't even be talking to you Red." she said with a roll of her brown eyes. He really couldn't help but wonder why she shouldn't be speaking with him, had someone told her something bad about him. On second thought that didn't seem very likely.

"Why exactly shouldn't you be speaking with me Cash?" he also noticed a soft clanging noise coming from her but it wasn't coming from the many silver bracelet's she wore. "What is that noise?"

"Oh sorry that's just my tongue ring I have the worst habit of running it across my teeth." she said then proceeded to stick her tongue out at him. Kurama was surprised to notice there was a small bar bell going through her tongue. It was quite interesting he had never seen anyone let alone a girl with something like that, but Yusuke had mentioned something about it before and what it was usually used for. Before he could stop himself he remembered the not so innocent explanation, clearing his throat Kurama tried to shake a away the thought with a small shake of his head.

Cash had heard him clear his throat and when she looked up at him she notice his face had taken on a soft pink tinge, his eyes also seemed to flash an almost gold like color but she just figured it was the sun reflecting off his eyes _'was he just thinking what I think he was thinking' _Cash couldn't help but laugh to herself. She really didn't want to embarrass the poor guy so she didn't point out his soft blush.

"Well apparently the Shuichi Minamino fan club didn't like the fact that I was talking to you during lunch, so they proceeded to tell me during gym that I had to fill out an application to be accepted into said fan club, once I submitted my application they would get back to me within a week and only after being accepted would I be allowed to make any contact with the Shuichi Minamino. By the way who in the hell has a fan club, what are a super model or something?" shaking her head and laughing she really couldn't believe some people.

Looking at Shuichi Cash couldn't help but check him out from head to toe sure he was good looking that much was obvious, maybe a bit to feminine for her taste _'I mean shit look at his hair it's better then mine. He also looks like he could really use a vacation or at the very least a good laugh.' _She had notice that even though he seemed to smile at everyone that talked to him during the day the smile didn't quite reach his eyes._ 'That's another thing his eye though beautiful in color seemed to belong to someone much older that has seen enough violence to last ten life times.' _She knew the look well enough her grandfather from her father's side who had served in the military during World War II use to hold that same look in his eyes. _'There's also something else I just can't quite put my finger on'_

"You can't possibly be serious. No I'm not a model or anything like that, I've had a fan club for as long as I can remember I'm not really sure how it got started." shocked Kurama couldn't believe what Cash had just told him, he knew the group of girls could be a bit possessive but this was just beyond a simple infatuation.

"I'm as serious as a heart attack, Red. Seeing as those were the same girls that gave me that wonderful tip about the shortcut, I'm starting to think I shouldn't have trusted them. Don't you agree?" laughing Cash gently nudged Kurama in the ribs with her elbow the same ribs that were current bothering him, to see if he agreed which earned her a sharp intake of breath from the young man. Startled Cash stopped immediately at Kurama's side

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't know you were hurt." Kurama hadn't meant to react to the soft nudge usually he was able to hide any signs of pain from view but for some reason his senses felt almost dulled, chalking it up to exhaustion he looked down and notice the large amount of worry showing in Cash's brown eyes. _'She hardly knows me yet she seems so worried.'_

"I'm fine please don't worry, I'm just a bit sore from an accident with some friends." Cash couldn't help but wonder what kind of accident had caused his side to be so sensitive but listening to her rational side for once in her life she decided not to pry.

"Are you really sure your okay Red?" Kurama notice the worry and also a hint of doubt in her voice.

"I assure you I'm fine." suddenly when a car honked at some kids who where walking slowly across the street did Cash notice they had reach Sakura Street, she lived three blocks down on Shinju Lane.

"Well if your sure you're okay I should be going then, I live a few blocks down that way" pointing to their left. Cash looked back up at Kurama is face held the same soft look he seemed to always wear around everyone, but she could still see the slight hint of pain in his eyes. She wondered if he knew just how expressive his eyes really were.

"I'm sure, don't worry. I should be getting home as well I don't want my mother to worry." Kurama really couldn't wait to get home and get some rest.

"Well it was nice walking and talking with you Red, I'll see you tomorrow at school." With that she brought her index and middle finger to her lips and made a kissing sound before flashing him a peace sign with the same two fingers and turned to walk the opposite way as him.

"Yes it was nice walking with you as well." Kurama said smiling at the girl "I'll see you tomorrow and please be careful on your way home." with that Kurama turned and continued on his way home.

The whole way he couldn't help but think just how strange of a girl she was. There were two things that stood out the most to him though, one was the almost aura like feel she held around herself it wasn't like anything he had ever felt it wasn't spirit energy and defiantly not demon energy though, but it held a peaceful and caring feel to it he actually felt like he could let his guard down around her. _'I must be tired I'm starting to sound crazy'_ The second being she was always smiling even after finding out she had been tricked she seemed to find it funny.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind Kurama opened his front door and sensing no one in the house he walked to his room intending to sleep until his mother, stepfather, and stepbrother made it home.

xXxXxXxXx

Walking up the two steps that lead to her front door Cash noticed a piece of paper taped to the door pulling it off she couldn't help but laugh

_**Cash take off your dirty shoes **_

_**before you walk around the house.**_

_**Love Mom**_

Looking down at her school shoe she just noticed that they were covered in dirt, no doubt from walking in the woods. Pulling her house key out of her backpack she opened the front door and walked in throwing her shoes into the corner by the door she would clean them later she really just wanted to get up to her room and finish her Calculus, and advanced Biology homework both were her weakest subjects she'd be lucky if she passed with B's any lower and she would probably be kicked out of Meioh. Then she could hopefully draw maybe even start a painting before her parents got home.

Leaning through the door to her deep purple bedroom she threw her back pack on her bed before heading across the hall to her bathroom, well technically it was the house bathroom but her parents had one connecting to their room so she had taken a claim to it seeing as there wasn't anyone else in the house. She really wanted to get her contacts off they were starting to itch, grabbing her contact case from the medicine cabinet she set to work on getting the brown colored contacts off. She really hated wearing them but she really didn't have a choice in the matter.

Closing the white case she placed it back in the cabinet before shutting it and coming face to face with her own soft brown eyes, the contacts were a lighter shade of brown but they help when she was having one of her "episodes".

Speaking of which just as she walked through her bedroom door her chest tightened painfully and her whole body began to shake, her brown eyes slowly turned a ghostly white in color. Stumbling over to her desk and sitting roughly in the chair she knocked over a cup full of pens and pencils grabbing a pencil that had fallen on the desk her hand started gliding over the open sketchpad in front of her with ease.

Thirty minutes later Cash's eyes had turned back to their normal brown color and she was left staring down at a finished drawing. Opening the left drawer of her desk she pulled out a bottle of aspirin, she always got the worst headaches after one of her visions she really didn't think she would ever get use to them. After dry swallowing two small blue pills she looked closer at the picture she had just drawn.

She had never seen anything like this before, the whole thing was made up of blacks, whites, and grays and it seemed like there was some sort of battle taking place. Five figures were present four of them males from what she could tell. All of their clothes were torn and hang off in spots, one of the males was crouched over in what she could only guess was pain. One of his arms was wrapped around his midsection the other held what looked to be a whip with spike like objects sticking out along it.

Two of the other males held swords though both objects looked completely different; one was long and smooth well the other seemed to be a sword made of flames. The final male was the only one she had a side view of he had his hands in front of him and his fingers were in the shape of a gun. She couldn't see the faces of any of the males the first three had their backs facing her while all of their heads were completely shadowed over.

She looked to the last figure on the paper and what she saw caused her to drop her sketchpad it was hideous. It stood taller then all four males and had long horns coming from it's skull and it's arms and legs were long and sickeningly thin like it bones were simply covered by leather looking skin, both hands and feet had long claw like nails. What scared her the most though was the wide disturbing smile it held showing a set of razor sharp teeth.

She could almost feel the evil rolling off the paper, whatever this was nothing good could come from it. The thing that scared her most was the fact that all of her visions were either from the past or the future, either way this horrible monster was real or would be real at some point in time.

Closing the sketchpad she decided to wait till her mother got home and see what she thought about it, she was a lot more experienced in these matters. Walking over to her bed she grabbed her backpack pulling out two of her school books _'might as well get this homework done, I have almost an hour and half before mom and dad get home from work.'_

xXxXxXxXx

Later that night laying on her bed Cash was texting on her cell phone it may be a sixteen hour difference but a lot of her friends from back in Los Angeles would text her through out the day and night. She was currently talking to her friend Liz who was up late "studying" for a test she had in Calculus that morning.

Her parents had come home over two hours ago both looking a bit tired they had all sat down to eat take out that they had grabbed on their way home, before heading back up to her room. She hadn't shown her mother the picture just yet she thought she would wait till she had some time to relax.

Telling Liz goodnight/morning seeing as it was currently two almost three in the morning back in LA, Cash put her phone on her nightstand before walking over to her desk and ripping the page out of her sketchpad.

Walking into the living room she spotted her dad watching television in his favorite green recliner with his feet up wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants his black hair was a bit damp from taking a shower, looking over to the large black leather sofa she saw her mom she had her feet on top of their glass coffee table reading what she assumed was a final draft to a new book.

Her father's family owned their own publishing company that her dad was the sole owner to now that his father had passed away six months ago, his mother never really wanted anything to do with the business and her mom was the head editor there.

Walking over to the leather sofa she plopped down on her back placing her head on her mother lap. The hazel eyed women stared down at her daughter with a soft smile marking her page she closed what would soon be a new mystery book and placed it on the table by her side.

"What's wrong skupa?" Cash always loved when her mother called her sweetheart in Bulgarian it reminded her of her grandmother though it did make her a slightly homesick.

"I didn't want to tell you earlier since you and dad looked pretty tired but I had another vision today." her mother had started running her fingers through her short hair something she had done since Cash was a little girl it always seemed to calm her down an ease her mind.

"Oh Cash please tell me it wasn't during class." LaLa had been terrified this was going to happen she really hated having to go down to Cash's schools and try and explain that her visions were actually slight seizures. Telling them the truth that her daughter as well as herself could see in to the past and future would never go over well, they would think she was simply a crazy person have her admitted into the nearest mental hospital.

"LaLa I'm sure if it happened during school we would have gotten a call." Looking over at her husband she guessed he was right Adon was always the level headed one in their relationship, she really didn't think anything could get a rise out of him Cash had inherited this trait as well. Growing up the way she had LaLa knew you could never be to careful.

"Dad's right mom, don't worry I had it when I got home. The thing is I don't really know how it could be real there's a monster like creature in it plus I can feel the evil coming from it I just don't know if it's from the past or the future." sitting up Cash handed the drawing to her mother, as soon as her mother touched the paper her whole body tensed her daughter hadn't been lying she could easily feel the evil rolling off the picture like an invisible force. Fighting against the force she placed the paper face down flat on top of her left palm while placing her right palm flat on top of the paper, she closed her eyes and evened out her breathing.

Seeing his wife trying to constraint Adon turned off the television while looking over at his daughter she was defiantly their child she had her mothers beautiful looks and had his eyes and ears though her ears currently held around six or so piercing in each ear. Looking to her hair he couldn't help but smile at the range of colors it held, her natural color was the same as his as well a deep rich black, he loved the fact that his daughter would expressed herself through the way she looked she never cared what others though of her strange appearance. That she got from her mother, he stilled remember the day the two of them had met like it was yesterday instead of nineteen years ago. Hearing his wife gasp for breath he snapped out of his thoughts and rushed to her side.

"LaLa are you okay?" Turning her head to face him he noticed a light haze making her normal hazel eyes seem almost gray in color, he really hated when she did this kind of thing.

"Mom are you okay, what did you see?" smiling weakly at her husband LaLa turned to her daughter noticing the worried look she smiled softly at her as well.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Turning the paper over and looking at the picture for the first time which confirmed what she just saw.

"Well I couldn't get too much, there seems to be something almost blocking me, but these four" she said while pointing to the four males "seem to be fighters, protectors from what I got, and this is a demon he seems to be a slave for a much stronger master." looking at her mom Cash had a million questions flying around her head that she doubted her mom could answer, there was one though she hoped she could answer.

"Do you know if it's from the past or future?" she really hope her mom at least knew this.

"The past defiantly but maybe only by a day or two." Cash really thought knowing a time frame would help, sadly it didn't.

"You should put this away somewhere safe skupa, I have a feeling you may need it in the future. I think I'm going to go take a shower and get some rest that really drained me." With that LaLa handed the picture back to Cash before heading to her and her husbands room she kissed her daughter on the forehead while telling her everything would be okay.

Watching her mom disappear up the stairs and down the hall she smiled at her father and headed up to her room as well without another word. Plopping down on her full sized bed she unfold the picture once more and stared at it. _'I know mom has to keep thing from me but how did she say this thing is a demon with so much easy. Hell dad didn't even seem shocked by that...What aren't they telling me?'_

With that she folded the picture once more and placed it in to the drawer of the cherry wood nightstand that stood by the side of her bed and tried to clear her head enough to hopefully get some sleep even if it was still kind of early in the evening.

_Read and please Review_


	4. Watched

**Redone Chapter 4**

_ Disclaim I do not own anything or anyone from Yu Yu Hakusho, that honor goes to Yoshihiro Togashi, and Funimation Entertainment. I do however own Cash McKenzie her family and everyone else not from the original show._

After a month and half at her new school Cash hadn't really made to many friends, Emiko Kobayashi the president of Shuichi's fan club made damn sure of that. After Cash's second day of school when she had declined Emiko's offer to join Shuichi's fan club, telling the girl that she really wasn't interested in him the girl seemed to have it in for her. Also the fact that Cash continued to talk to him during lunch and English didn't exactly help her case much, luckily his fan girls didn't seem to know that they walked to Sakura Street after school almost every day together.

Speaking of a certain red head Cash saw him at his desk reading a book, like always, while she walked into her homeroom. She was pretty surprised to see him, he had been missing since Friday and today was Wednesday and had missed around five other days that month alone. Walking over to her desk in front of his, she placed her bag down before turning to face him and reached to grab his book away. The second she tried though the book was moved just out of her reach.

"Good Morning Cash, how are you doing today?" Kurama had heard her as soon as she arrived at school through the open window he was sitting next to, and thanks to her ever present bracelets she always wore.

"Can't really complain Red, How about you, back from another one of your cult gatherings?" Cash really loved to mess with Shuichi, well that wasn't completely true she loved to hear the blatant lies he would come up with as to why he would miss so much school. Some days it would be he was in an out student program, other times he was sick, or something important would come up. She had always been good at reading people and the fact that Shuichi had a certain tell when he lied made it all the more fun.

"Cult gathering? Cash I was on my out student program, you know that." just as he said that he placed his book down to give Cash a confused look and sure enough there it was. Every single time he lied Cash noticed he would get this glint in his right eye, the only reason she figured no one ever noticed it before was that they were just to distracted by the beautiful emerald color of his eyes. Personally Cash never really like green, she was always more of a purple fan.

"Sure you were Red, sure you were." she gave him a sly smile while placing her left arm on his desk and leaning her chin on the palm of her hand. Looking at her left arm Kurama noticed that is was wrapped with a white bandage and that it was giving off a very low amount of demon energy.

Once he sensed the demonic energy he felt himself tense up. _'Did Cash get attacked while I was gone.' _ He knew he had to check the wound out but didn't know how he was going to do so with out seeming too suspicious, Cash already thought he was odd as it was.

Noticing that Shuichi seemed to be concentrating pretty hard on her arm she looked to his eyes and notice that they currently held a gold haze over them. That was the other thing about Shuichi she noticed any time he seemed to be irritated, upset, or any other number of emotions his eyes turned a gold color or would at least get a slight amber tint to them. She had really thought it was just the sun the first few times, but once she started messing with him it became much more frequent. There was just something inside of her that told her not to point it out to him just yet, since no one else ever seemed to notice it.

"Cash may I ask what happened to your arm?" with that he gently reached for her arm and extended it out so he could get a closer look at the bandages, he could defiantly feel the demonic energy coming from it now.

"Oh that, I was at the park on Monday with my next door neighbor Sora and her daughter Miki, we were playing catch when our ball rolled into a bush. I went after it and when I put my arm in the bush to grab the ball something bit me."

Emiko Kobayashi as well as her two friends Hana Soto and Kiku Fujii all members of Shuichi fan club stared at the scene between Shuichi and Cash with rage in their eyes.

"Who does she think she is getting so close to Shuichi?" Hana said while glaring at the blue haired American girl.

"Oh don't worry Hana I have a plan that should teach Miss McKenzie to stay away from **OUR** Shuichi. Now listen up you two, tomorrow is when we strike." with that the three girls leaned closer together, to listen to what their leader had to say.

"Cash may I look at your wound, just to make sure it isn't infected?" Kurama was really starting to feel uneasy she could get really sick if he didn't try attending to it soon, he was actually shocked she didn't seem sick or affected at all by now.

"It's really okay Red, plus it's not like you're a doctor or anything like that." with that the bell rang signaling the start of class, Cash then turned her seat back around to face her desk, while pulling out her homework and other class supplies. She really didn't feel like getting her day started with Mr. Hidaka scolding her again.

xXxXxXxXx

Staring up at the clock at the front of the classroom just above the chalkboard Cash counted down the last five minutes till lunch, she was hoping she could sneak out of class and hopefully make it onto the roof of the school. She really needed to get some fresh air, ever since she had gotten bitten by whatever had been in that bush at the park she had been feeling mentally drained. She also had the worse headache imaginable from the vision that woke her up at four in the morning.

Ever since that first day when she had the vision of those protectors, she has had them over and over again. The only thing was every time the visions were different, it would be the same four fighters but the creatures or demons as her mother had learned would be different. Some would be worse but most were weak or small looking. The thing that irritated her the most was she still hadn't been able to draw a face for any of the four males, they would always have their backs to her or their faces where shadowed over.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch and their Math teacher Ms. Yamashita had left the class, Cash stood with her bag and made her way to the door. The halls were pretty much empty besides the few students that either passed out lunches, or would sneak into their friends classrooms to have lunch together. Making her way up a small flight of stairs she came to a blue door that read

**Emergency Exit **

She could never figure out why anyone would run to the roof of this building if there were a fire or any other emergency for that matter, since the roof was gated and didn't have a latter to get down on.

Grabbing a large rock she had placed by the door she slid it to stop the door from closing all the way, if she didn't she would have been stuck on the roof till someone found her. Sitting down against the wall she pulled out her sketch pad, and turned to the image she had drawn this morning.

It was of the four fighters again but they weren't fighting in this one, it was actually the only one she had drawn like it. They were all surrounding the one who usually had is fingers in the shape of the gun or would be beating a demon with his bare fists, he seemed to be holding a necklace with a large amulet that was a little smaller then his hand with a long chain attached. The amulet had a oval shaped jewel in the very center with a design surrounding it, though it was much to small to really make out any real details on the piece. The amulet did seem to give off a strong energy though, she just wished she knew what it did, or why it was important.

Since Cash hadn't been able to fall back to sleep, after being woken up at four in the morning she had a chance to ask her mom to try and get a reading from the picture. Sadly her mother still hadn't really been able to get anything from any of her drawings, usually just that same things like these were defiantly the same four guys and that all the drawing were of past events. Most were only by a day or two, this new one though was of the future, and would be taking place real soon. Cash only wished she could figure out if she was meant to help these four or something.

Kurama had seen Cash slip out of the classroom and waited a few minutes till he decided to follow after her. He had really grown to tolerate, he would even go as far as to say he truly like the girl, she seemed nice enough but there was just something about her that he wasn't sure about. Walking into the hall he knew she had headed up to the roof, he could follower her scent easily enough.

Her scent was the one thing he honestly knew he like about her, she had a very unique and rare scent that mixed together perfectly. It had taken him a few days but he finally placed it, it was a mix of gerbera daisies and fresh spring air. Neither scents were man made, as in perfume or anything similar, they seemed to be her actual scent. Not the type of scent someone who lived in the city would or even should have, it really made him all the more curious about her. Her scent as well being beautiful has a very comforting feel to it, and when mixed together with that aura she carried around herself made her quite irresistible to be around.

When Kurama came to the emergency exit door he noticed it was held slightly open by a large rock, pushing on the door he walked out onto the roof of the school. Walking out further he couldn't see Cash but he could feel the slight demonic energy, turning the corner of the wall he saw her sitting there with a sketch pad out on her lap. Before he could see the drawing on the page though she shut the book, then looked up at him with one of her sweet smiles she seemed wear no matter what.

"You know you shouldn't be up here Cash, you could get a detention." rolling her soft brown eyes at him she simply laughed.

"I could say the same for you Red. Now what would your fan girls say if you were to get in trouble, I think they just may die from the shock." Kurama couldn't help the slight glare he sent her way, which she only laughed harder at.

Moving her bag over to leave an open spot for Shuichi to sit down, she patted the gravel of the roof as an open invitation to her favorite classmate. He may be a habitual liar and a bit odd, but he was still very sweet and was really one of the only "friends" Cash had at school.

"Have a seat Red, if we get caught you can tell them I kidnapped you." she said while sending him a wink and a wag of her shaped eyebrow, smiling down at Cash he figured this would be his best chance to see if her wound was infected and also to try and get rid of that demon aura.

Once Shuichi sat down next to her against the wall, she could tell he was staring at her bandaged arm even though she was staring up at the clear blue sky. Rolling her eyes to herself she figured she could let him take a look. _I mean what could it hurt_.

Without even looking at him she stretched out her arm so it would be right in front of his chest.

"If you're so curious, I guess you can take a look. Like I said though it's perfectly fine." he obviously didn't have to be told twice since he took hold of my arm gently, like it was going to fall off if he grabbed me any harder.

She finally looked at him when he had finished unwrapping the bandages, the only sign that she had been bitten was the light yellow and green bruises that formed a small oval shape on her forearm just below her wrist. The only reason she still had it wrapped was she didn't feel like having people constantly staring at it, since it still looked pretty gross.

Getting a better look at the bruises, Kurama realized Cash had been correct it wasn't infected. The demon that had bitten her must not have gotten a good grip, since the bite looked like it hadn't been very deep to begin with.

Now that he knew the wound was fine he was just going to push some of his energy into it to get rid of what was left over of the other demon, but before he got the chance Cash pulled her arm from his grip and reached into her bag to take out her lunch.

"See I told you it was fine, now can you stop staring at it." Opening a small bag she pulled out half a sandwich and started eating it. Noticing Shuichi didn't bring his lunch with him, she held the bag with the other half out to him.

"You can have this half if you want, it's roast beef" she could tell he was going to decline her offer so she tossed the bag into his lap. She always hated eating in front of people if they weren't eating as well, plus her mom had drilled "Sharing is Caring" into her brain since she was a toddler.

Once Kurama thanked her and had taken a bite from his half, she popped open her can of soda she had grab from the fridge that morning and took a large drink. Looking to Shuichi she notice he seemed like the sandwich since he only had about two bites left.

"Want some, I swear I don't have cooties or anything." she said while holding the open can to him, not seeing any harm Kurama grabbed the blue can and took a small drink before handing it back to her with a small smile on his lips.

Kurama realized this small moment was the most normal teenage thing he has ever taken part in, and he had to admit he really was enjoying it. He knew he had to thank Cash for this simple moment some how.

"Red, can I ask you something?" she was looking at him from the corner of her eye while taking another bite from her sandwich.

"Yes of course Cash, as long as I may ask you something in return." this seemed to excite her since she put her food down and swallowed pretty fast almost chocking on her last bit of food. He really couldn't help but second guess on whether agreeing was such a good idea.

"Okay deal, why do you smell like roses all the time? I mean it's not bad or anything, it's just weird for a guy to smell so, well feminine." she said this while turning to face him and grabbing a piece of his long hair softly, then dropping it back in to place.

Kurama nearly fell over when she asked that, of all the things he had been expecting her to ask that defiantly didn't even come close.

"It just the shampoo my mother has always bought for me." once again Cash knew he was lying and she didn't even have to look into his eyes.

"Well I know for fact you're lying about that one Red, no product that came from a store smells that close to the real thing. That's defiantly natural roses I smell, but whatever. You can ask me what you like, though I don't guaranty a truthful answer now. " Her response shocked him no one not even his mother had ever seen through that lie.

He had been telling it since he had been able to manipulate his rose whip again, since that's when we started carrying a rose with him at all times which was currently hidden in his hair.

Looking to the strange girl he could see the teasing smile she wore as well as the 'don't even try and tell me different' look she sent at him. Thinking it was best to just forget her question he started to think of what he wanted to ask her, he knew there was one thing he really wanted to know.

"Why do you always call me Red? I honestly don't think you have ever referred to me directly as Shuichi." Cash really couldn't stop the laugh that followed his question, she was actually surprised as hell he had waited this long to ask.

"What can I say, Shuichi just doesn't suit you at all." she gave a small pause before adding,

"No offense." This girl just wouldn't stop surprising him, she really didn't seem to trust anything about his human side at all. He couldn't help but briefly wondered what she would think of the real him, as well as his other two names.

Figuring they had been on the roof long enough Cash pulled out her cell phone from her backpack to check the time, if they left now they would be able to beat the rush of students heading to their next period.

"Well Red it was nice having lunch with you, but I think we should head back down before anyone sees us coming down together. Don't get me wrong, I think you're a great guy but so not worth getting attacked over." getting to his feet Kurama offered Cash his hand which she gladly took.

"I really am sorry about them Cash." walking to the door that lead back inside Cash looked over her shoulder at Shuichi and sent him a beautiful smile that stopped him dead in his tracks, it was so very different from the humor filled ones that usually graced her red lips.

"Don't worry about it Red, it's not your fault you're just so devilishly handsome" with that she opened the blue door and headed down the small flight of stairs and made her way to the changing room for P.E.

Kurama could feel the very Yoko like smirk that pulled at his lips following that comment, this girl really was something else entirely. Walking down the stairs he headed back to his homeroom to grab his belonging, so he could head to his next class of the day.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by for the two teens, before they knew it the last bell of the day rang. Kurama had headed out of his English class, while Cash stayed behind adding a few grades into Mr. Arakaki's computer before she also left the classroom.

Kurama had just finished changing back into his street shoes, when he made his way to the front of the school where he was stopped by a few classmates. Most of them were simply congratulating him on receiving the highest score on their Calculus exam, politely thanking them and saying he had somewhere important to be he excused himself from the school. Slowly he made his way down block and turned the corner that led to the all to familiar woods, where he stopped and waited.

Cash had made her way out the front gates and followed the same path she knew Shuichi had just taken, turning the corner she saw the red head leaning up against a tree waiting. She had to admit the boy looked pretty damn hot standing in the shade of the tall tree with his arms crossed in front of him, shaking off the thought she walked up to him.

"Hey Red, thanks for waiting." stepping away from the tree and placing his hands in his pockets the two started to walk at a slow pace down the block.

"Of course Cash." Kurama once again tried to figure out how he was going to get a hold of Cash left arm before they separated at Sakura Street. They were talking about random things like they always did, Cash was truthfully the simplest person he had ever met to talk to. Their time together was never filled with awkward silences or repetitive chatter.

A few minutes later they came to their stop, where they would always go their separate ways. Smiling up at Shuichi, Cash raised her hand send him a slight wave before heading home.

Kurama knew this was his last chance to try and push out the demonic energy from Cash, reaching for her arm he quickly grab it while letting his own energy flow into the wound. This seemed to take Cash by surprise, but also seemed to make her a bit dizzy as well since she almost stumbled off the curb. Sliding his hand down to her hand he could feel the dark demonic aura leave Cash's body, he also grabbed on to her shoulder with his other hand to help her get her balance. Looking at Cash he noticed the odd look she was giving him, while she raising her eyebrow.

"You know Red if you wanted to hold hands all you had to do was ask, but like I told your fan girls you really just aren't my type." she said smiling at him and laughing softly, he then let go of her hand and took a few steps back. He really couldn't help but feel slightly offended by her comment. _'And why exactly am I not her type?'_ Kurama could feel his Yoko side getting upset, Yoko's were by nature a very vain race and that comment seemed to strike a nerve deep inside of himself.

Cash really couldn't help but laugh to herself her last comment really seemed to hit a nerve with Shuichi, his eyes had turned a bright gold in a second when usually they seemed to almost fade to said color.

"Well Red, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." she said with a smirk playing on her lips, and giving him her usual kiss to her two fingers then flashing him a peace sign.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow Cash, please be careful going home." with that he walked away but with a little less grace then he usually carried himself with. This kept Cash entertained all the way home. _'He really is an odd guy'_

Cash had made it home within a few minutes and made her way up to her room where she had changed out of her uniform, and into some shorts and a t-shirt. Sitting in her room on the computer she check her email as well as her facebook, she had managed to finish all her homework in class for once and found herself with some free time. After messaging a few of her friends from back in the states, she decided to get something to eat since she was pretty hungry from only eating half a sandwich.

Push her chair back she stood and headed to the door of her room, she felt her bruised arm give a sudden pulse before an odd tingling feeling spread through it. Before she could even make it to the middle of her room, the tingling spread to her chest which started tightening very painfully.

Like before every vision Cash felt her head pound with pain, but instead of feeling herself pulled to paper and a pencil, she fell to her knees grabbing her head between her hands. She could feel the tears streaming down her face but at the same time almost all of her body felt numb besides her left arm and the space just above the back of her left hip. Her whole hip felt like someone had just stabbed her, if she didn't know any better she would have bet she was bleeding. It was then she knew what was happening she was pulling feelings from something or someone, the only problem was she wasn't touching anything or anyone.

When she was ten years old just like her mother, grandmother and great grandmother she acquired the ability of Empathy_, _then soon after at the age of fifteen the ability of Psychometry, and Precognitiontook over, her grandmother had helped her gain control over all three abilities, the latter obviously being the strongest of her abilities.

Right now though she couldn't seem to focus or control any of them, she could only try and fight off the pain rushing through her body.

Opening her eyes she looked up at herself through the mirror that hung from the back of her bedroom door, her eyes were surprisingly still brown but she had red streaks running down her face. Just as she felt herself gaining control over her body again, her yes snapped white and she rolled over into the fetal position on her carpeted floor.

She then saw flashes of different images in her minds eye, she was surprised to find she knew the man that was in every image. It was of a tall man with long hair reaching almost to the back of his knees. He wore strange period fighting clothes and had sharp almost claw like nails, he also had strange animal ears on top of his head that were either cat or fox like in shape.

The images were all in black and white, like always. Most of the images she has seen before but she had never gotten any emotions from them, they were all just still pictures. Now she could feel everything she knew he had felt, the two emotions that stood out the strongest to her were pain and anger.

The slide show came to a stop on an image she had never seen before it was of a fox with multiple tails, that seemed to be running from something. The poor animal seemed to be wounded incredibly bad, it was then that she noticed the wound was on the same area as the stabbing pain just above the back of her hip.

Whatever had caused such a strong reaction from her was defiantly a force to be reckoned with. She could only wonder how she could have come in contract with something so powerful and not know it

Suddenly the image was gone and she rolled on her back, she opened her eyes staring at her gray ceiling trying to catch her breath. Crawling over to her bed she used it to try and get to her feet. As soon as she got her balance she found her running to the bathroom where she emptied her stomach into the white porcelain toilet.

If she would have looked out her bedroom window for just a second she would have seen the small bat like creature that stood only about a foot and a half in height. It had almost human like features on it's small face, and it pitch black eyes that had been watching the whole seen with a satisfied grin.

"I believe I found you, Master will be proud." before taking to the sky and heading to the near by park.

_Please Read and Review_


	5. Wet

**Redone Chapter 5**

_Disclaim I do not own anything or anyone from Yu Yu Hakusho, that honor goes to Yoshihiro Togashi, and Funimation Entertainment. I do however own Cash McKenzie her family and everyone else not from the original show._

Sitting in the backseat of her parents car Cash had her forehead pressed up against the window. She had gotten up late for school since she hadn't been able to get much sleep, all night flashes of Mr. tall, foxy, and handsome kept invading her mind. Thankfully her parents didn't have to be at work early, so they were able to give her a ride to school so she wouldn't have to be late.

Leaning back into the leather seat she looked down at one of her newest drawings from the previous night, the fox man stared back at her next to him was some kind of large plant with what looked a lot like very sharp, very pointed teeth. She figured she should be somewhat afraid of the overgrown weed, but deep down she had the feeling it didn't mean her any harm…she hoped.

Honestly she could draw the tall figure with her eyes closed, she had been having visions of him since she was fifteen. Actually it was a month after her mother had told her they would be moving to Japan, when she first saw him in a dream. After that she saw him again and again, she had around six sketch pads full of images just of him. It annoyed her beyond belief that after all this time she still had no idea who or what he was.

Feeling another headache push to the front of her head, the teen shut her sketch pad and slid it into her backpack. Laying her head back on to the headrest she closed her eyes for the rest of the short drive.

LaLa had been watching her daughter carefully the whole ride to her school though her side view mirror from her spot in the passenger seat. She was really starting to worry about Cash. When her and Adon had arrived home they found their daughter curled up on the bathroom floor clutching at her back. LaLa was shocked to find a deep red mark that went from her hip and up along her back, what scared her most was the amount of negative energy coming from it.

After making sure Cash was alright, LaLa knew she had to get rid of the strong force surrounding her daughter. Filling the bathtub with warm water she set out to her stash of healing herbs she kept stocked at all times, if LaLa's mother had taught her anything it was to always be prepared. After adding vinegar, fresh rue, and salt into warm bath she lit a blue and a white candle, kissing Cash on the forehead she told her everything was going to be okay before she left her daughter to get undressed and soak in the mixture.

The bath really seemed to have helped the teen, since all the strong energy seemed to have left her once she stepped out of the bathroom forty-five minutes later. Looking back at her daughter through her side view mirror she still couldn't help the uneasy feeling she was getting.

"Skupa are you sure you feel okay, you know you could always stay home today if you want." LaLa asked her daughter while still watching her with worried eyes.

"Mom like I said I feel fine, I'm just a bit tired is all." opening her eyes Cash replied while leaning forward in her seat, and wrapping her arms around her mom's neck in a slightly awkward hug caused my the backing of the front seat.

"Alright if your sure, but if you feel any worse call us, and we'll go pick you up okay?" Cash could only roll her eyes, it was so weird for her mother to be so paranoid usually she would have told Cash to suck it up. Seeing her parents pull up in front of her school she moved over so her head stuck through the middle of the front seats.

"Okay mom, I promise if I feel at all worse I'll call. Now stop worrying so much, your starting to weird me out." laughing Cash leaned forward kissing her dad on the cheek, who was laughing as well. Seeing her mom roll her eyes at the comment Cash kissed her cheek as well, before grabbing her bag and jumping out of the car.

"Love you!" The teen shouted while smiling brightly and giving one last wave before entering the school gates.

"LaLa I really wish you would stop worrying so much." looking at her husband who had pulled away from the school and was starting to turn the car around so they could head to work. The brunette could only sigh to herself.

"I know you both keep telling me, it's just today I know something's going to happen to her." watching his wife fidget in her seat he removed one of his hands from the steering wheel while reaching for one of LaLa's smaller hands.

"If it was at all serious, I'm sure one of you would have seen something." feeling the small woman's surprisingly strong grip he could feel her slowly relax.

"You're right love, like always. Now what are we going to do about Lynch's new book, we both know it's not going to be ready on time." Adon could only smirk at how easily this women could change topics.

Running through the halls Cash made her way to her homeroom, she had less then a minute till the last bell rang and Mr. Hidaka made it to class. Her parents told her she was being paranoid, but she really believed the older man was out to get her.

Hearing the bell ring for the final time she managed to make it to the classroom door. Ripping the door that read room 113 open, she ran into the class completely ignoring the odd looks she was receiving. Just as she threw herself into her chair, almost tipping her desk over in the process, the tall gray haired teacher walked in to the class.

Hearing the rattling of Cash's desk he sent the young girl a quick glare before announcing that the class would be having a pop quiz as soon as attendance was taken, this earned a loud grown from nearly the entire class.

Mr. Hidaka had graded everyone's papers as soon as they had handed them in, everyone in class including their teacher was shocked to learn that Cash had received the highest mark in class, beating out Shuichi by three points. Personally Cash didn't think it was that big of a deal, she had always been great in History, Economics, and other such subjects, but apparently beating out Shuichi was a big deal and rarely if ever happened.

Even though class had ended five minutes ago she could still hear people whispering, well mostly the girls in her class, that she had to have cheated some how. Rolling her eyes she looked to the door when Mr. Hyogo, her advanced Biology teacher walked in. The man was in his early thirty's with dark brown slicked back hair, and was one of Cash's favorite teachers even if she hated Biology with a passion.

"Alright class, today you are all going to be paired up for a project that will be due in a few weeks." following Mr. Hyogo's announcement the class filled with voices of students asking their friends if they wanted to be partners.

"Thanks to Miss McKenzie we now have an even number of students, so each group will be made up of two members." this only brought on another wave of whispers as to who would be lucky enough to be teamed up with Shuichi Minamino.

Kurama couldn't help the sigh that escaped him, since there was usually an uneven number of students he had always managed to talk his teachers into letting him do project's on his own. Now he would have to be partnered with someone from class, he really could only hope it wasn't one of his fan girls.

"Alright, alright settle down. I have already picked everyone's partners out." this quickly turned the excited whispers into a loud grown of disappointment.

"Each group will pick a topic from the list on these sheets I'm going to pass around, once I announce your partner's name you may push your desk together so you can decided which topic you would like to choose. Now Mr. Abe your partner is Mr. Hayashi, Miss Koga you're with Mr. Inoue, Miss McKenzie you will be partnered with Mr. Minamino." after that Cash stopped paying attention to Mr. Hyogo, she could hear the angry whispers and could only imagine all the glares she was getting from every girl and a few boys in class.

Sighing she grabbed her bag so she could turn around to face Shuichi, smiling at him she had to hold in the laugh at the obvious relieved look in his eyes. The poor guy had to be worried as hell about getting stuck with one of the many crazy girls in their class.

"Seems luck is on your side today Red." Kurama had stood so he could help Cash move her desk so it was pushed up against his. Grabbing her chair Cash turned it so it also faced Shuichi's desk. Just as Cash and Shuichi sat down Mr. Hyogo placed a white sheet of paper that had about twenty or so topics printed neatly on it, onto Shuichi desk.

Smiling Kurama looked at Cash, it was obvious she could see his relief on being paired up with her. Though when he met her eyes he noticed she was looking off to his side, turning slightly he noticed the glares she was receiving. Luck maybe on his side, but the same didn't seem to go for her.

"I truly am sorry about them Cash, if you want I'll ask Mr. Hyogo if we can switch partners." looking away from the group of girls Cash gave Shuichi a soft smile.

"Don't be silly, now what topic should we pick? Honestly you can pick whatever you want." looking down at the paper in his hand, Kurama knew he wanted to do something on plant life.

"How about, "The Significance of Biodiversity: Why We Should Protect the Natural Environment" does that sound like something you would be interested in?" Cash really couldn't care less what they did their paper on, as long as it was some what interesting.

"Sure that sounds fine." flipping open her notebook Cash wrote down their topic on a blank sheet.

"Great I have a few books at home that will be of some help, one in particular that is purely on the subject. Why don't you come over to my house today after school, so we can try and get started." looking up at Shuichi she smiled the nodded her head.

"Alright sounds like a plan, Red." the rest of class was spent discussing key points they wanted to cover in their paper, Cash was really surprised to find that Shuichi seemed so genuinely passionate about the topic of plant life and the environment. She was also quite surprised as to how much he knew on the subject, it really went well pass what they teach you in school.

After talking with Shuichi at lunch a little more on their project Cash made her way to the changing room to get ready for gym class. She didn't seem to notice that three of her female classmates were watching her and whispering behind her back.

"As soon as gym let's out I think I'll have a little chat with Miss McKenzie." Emiko Kobayashi said to her two friends that simply nodded their heads as a reply, while they eyed the American girl.

xXxXxXxXx

Gym had just let out and all the students made their way to the changing rooms to get ready for their next class of the day. Cash was sighing while rubbing her sore arms, today they had to play volleyball and she wasn't exactly what one would call great at it. Plus a few girls seemed to be trying to hit her on purpose with the ball, most of them were in her homeroom so she really didn't need to guess as to why.

She was just about to change back into her school uniform, when she heard someone clear their throat from behind her. Turning around she came face to face with a glaring Emiko Kobayashi, Hana Sato, and Kiku Fujii, she didn't have to be a psychic to know what they wanted.

"Can I help you girls?" this only earned her another glare from Emiko who also pointed her finger right at Cash's face.

"You think you're real cute don't you?" Emiko seethed while stepping closer to Cash, the blue haired teen had to look up slightly Emiko was actually a bit taller then herself standing at about five foot five with dark brown hair and matching eyes.

"I bet she does, Emiko." this time it was Kiku who spoke, the girl was the same height as Cash but standing in her P.E. clothes which were made up of small shorts and a tight shirt, you could see the obvious signs of muscle on the small girl. Kiku Fujii was the schools track and field star, and could probably hurt someone if she wanted to.

The next thing Cash knew she was being shoved up against the set of red lockers, where the students kept their gym clothes. Looking up she met Emiko's brown eyes they seemed to be a shade darker, making them an almost black in color. For a teen girl Emiko could be pretty intimidating if she wanted to be.

"I'm only going to tell you this one more time, stay away from Shuichi." it took everything in Cash to try and not laugh in the taller girls face. She really couldn't believe they were threatening her like this, it wasn't as if Shuichi was even interested in any of them herself included.

"Do I make myself clear." this time Cash couldn't help but role her brown eyes, looking to the other two girls, Cash noticed Hana was looking down at the floor and shaking her head. Looking back up to, Emiko she sighed. _'These girls are more territorial then a pack of wolves in heat'_

"Crystal clear." with that the three girls turned on their heels and stomped away with out another word. Smirking to herself Cash knew for a fact she wasn't going to stay away from Shuichi, she considered him a friend and wasn't going to let some crazy ass teen girls change that.

Hearing the bell ring Cash cursed out loud while trying to get her locker open so she could change clothes before she was late to her next class. Mrs. Akita her Japanese teacher could be a real bitch when she wanted to be, and Cash really didn't feel like pushing her luck today.

Much to everyone's relief the rest of the day went by pretty fast, Cash had managed to make it to Japanese class right as Mrs. Akita walked in. The middle aged women must have been having a good day since she simply told Cash to take her seat.

Her last class went by without a problem Mr. Arakaki simply had her grade a few papers, and then enter the grades into his log book. With the remainder of her time she simply sat and drew at the desk that was set off to the side for her.

The only thing that really brought her day down was the fact that it was Thursday which was "o soji" day, which meant that every student had to help clean the school top to bottom. Besides having to change shoes all time, kids and teens not really being able to have much of a social life thanks to school and school work, this was the only other things she found she really hated about life in Japan.

Back in the States they had janitors to do this sort of thing, something up until now she had took for granted. When she told her friends back home about o soji they all just laughed and thought she was messing with them, she really wished she had been.

Walking back into her now empty English class, she had been appointed the job of taking the trash outside to the main dumpster of the school. Grabbing her backpack Cash knew she had to hurry so she could meet with Shuichi so that they could start on their Biology project, they had been assigned early that morning. Heading out the door she made sure to turn the lights off before heading down the hall to the staircase.

She had just reached the bottom of the flight of stairs when she was stopped by light brown haired Hana Sato, who had ran up to her stopping her at bottom of the last step.

"Hey there Cash, can I talk to you for a second. " surprised Cash could only nod her head, this was the first time Hana had talked to her, it was also the first time she seen here without Emiko or Kiku at her side.

"I really want to apologize for Emiko, she can be a bit of a hot head at times." the apology really shocked her to say the least, as she looked back at Hana she noticed the girl kept fidgeting, something was defiantly off about her.

The weird thing was besides the visible signs of nervousness Hana was showing; looking about and playing with the hem or her school skirt. If she wanted to Cash could usually feel a persons current emotions my just focusing on them, but for some reason she just couldn't feel anything least of all nevousness coming from Hana. _'What the hell is wrong with me?' _Not really liking the situation Cash figured she should try and just leave as quickly as she could.

"Oh that's okay you don't have to apologize for her, Hana." every time Cash tried to step away from the stairs Hana step in her way keeping Cash trapped at the bottom of the staircase.

"Alright if your sure we're okay, I guess I'll see you around then." sending the girl a small awkward smile Cash waved her hand in a goodbye.

Just as Hana stepped away though, Cash heard someone yell her name from the level above. Looking up she noticed it was Emiko and Kiku, and they were holding something between themselves.

"Maybe this will teach you to stay away from our Shuichi." Emiko shouted while looking down at Cash. With that they turned what she soon realized was a bucket they were holding upside down.

Before Cash could even move she found herself completely soaked from head to toe. If the pine like scent indicated anything, they had just dumped the dirty water they had used to mop the floors with all over her.

Shaking off the shock Cash could hear the three girls laughing at what they had just done, Cash felt the anger rise deep in her. She also couldn't help the tears of frustration that weld up in her eyes she quickly walked away from the laughing girls, all while trying not to slip on the now soaked floor. Cash tried to avoid violence as much as humanly possible, but it took every ounce of self restraint for her to walk away instead of attacking the other three girls.

XxxXxXxXx

Kurama was waiting by his usual tree for Cash to show up, she was never this late, he felt himself starting to worry just a bit. Just as he was going to head back to the school he heard someone coming whoever this was though had a very odd and strong scent to them, he could also feel a spark of anger coming from this person.

Looking to the corner he saw it was actually Cash and she seemed to be dripping wet, and the strong smell was defiantly coming from whatever was covering her. Walking up to the usually happy girl at a fast pace he noticed she was defiantly soaked and smelled of artificial pine and dirt.

"Cash what happened to you, why are you all wet?" now that he was standing in front of the short girl he could see that her black eyeliner was running down her cheeks and her eyes seemed to be slightly red and puffy, from either crying or from the water he really couldn't be sure.

The thought of someone doing this to her upset him more then he would have liked to admit to himself, he had to force down the slight growl he felt rising up. Placing his hand under her chin he used his index and middle finger to lift her chin so she would look at him, though she still kept her eyes down to the floor.

Reaching up to her eyes he wiped the smeared black makeup from her face with the edge of his school jacket's sleeve. Smiling down at her he could tell she was pretty upset, since this was the first time he had ever seen her without a smile and he could feel the definite change in her usually peaceful aura.

"Would you believe I fell into a bucket of water?" finally meeting the redheads eyes she noticed the stern and somewhat angry look Shuichi was giving her, she could only let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah I didn't think you would, it honestly doesn't matter Red. Can we just get going, I want to get out of these wet clothes the smell is giving me a headache." simply nodding his head the two headed down the block, Kurama then took off his school jacket and draped it over Cash's shoulders.

Smiling up at the red head as a thanks she slipped her arms into the jacket, she noticed it nearly covered her whole uniform. She could help but laugh at the fact that her hands didn't even reach out of the sleeves, she knew she had to look like a small child wearing the oversized pink jacket.

Kurama looking down when he heard the soft giggle Cash let out, he couldn't help the smile that came to his lips when he saw how big the jacket was on her. Watching as she tried to adjust the sleeves so she could get her hands to come out he found himself thinking just how cute this girl was.

Feeling her usual aura come back he felt himself relax almost instantly. He had never heard of anyone's aura being able to affect others like this before, and the fact that she didn't seem to have any spiritual energy didn't slip pass him as well. Maybe Koenma would be able to clear this up for him, before he could think about the subject any farther Cash's voice brought him back to the present.

"So Red I know I'm suppose to go over to your place but do you mind if I stop at my house first to shower and change?" Kurama really didn't think she had to ask, but figured she was simply being polite.

"Of course Cash why don't I just walk you home, then we can head to my house after." watching the girl he saw her shake her head.

"That's really okay, it will only take me about fifteen minutes to get ready. Plus you can find that book we need, I'll just need your address." just as they reached their stop Kurama pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote down his address.

"Here you go, are you sure you don't want me to simply walk you home?" taking the piece of paper Cash nodded her head while starting to walk down the street.

"Yeah I'm sure I'll be over in twenty minutes tops." with that she waved goodbye and jogging down the rest of the street. Turning the opposite way Kurama headed home.

He had just walked up to his front door, when he noticed a very familiar scent coming from his open bedroom window. Walking into his house he headed to his bedroom, opening the door he could see the all to familiar fire demon sitting on the window sill staring out into the open sky.

"Hello Hiei, what brings you here?" putting his backpack down by the end of his bed he walked over to his large book case in search of a small purple hardcover book.

Looking to the fox Hiei noticed he seemed to be missing the jacket to his school uniform, ignoring this fact he hoped down from his perch but stayed standing by the open window.

"Koenma sent me to get you, he needs to see all of us." sighing to himself Kurama feared this was what caused Hiei sudden visit. Turning to the fire demon he simply nodded.

Hiei had grown over the year, he now stood about five foot five not exactly tall but better then his previous height of four foot ten. He had also grown his hair out quite a bit, it still spiked out at the very front but the back was held in a ponytail that reached just below his shoulders. While going on missions he still wore his worn out black cloak, which he was wearing at the moment, Kurama didn't believe Hiei would ever get rid of it no matter how tattered it became.

"I must make a quick stop before we head to meet the others." with that Kurama grab the book he had been looking for, then grabbed another school jacket from his closet. Looking back to Hiei Kurama saw him opening the large window.

"Hn, Make it fast fox I really don't feel like hearing the toddler complain as to why we are the last to arrive." Hiei then jumped out the open window and into the tree that stood just outside the window, Kurama shut it behind the fire demon while still leaving it unlocked.

After locking his front door Kurama and Hiei walked at fast pace to Sakura Street, where the fox demon realized he didn't know where Cash lived. Noticing that Kurama didn't seem to be moving Hiei looked up at the red head.

"What are you waiting for?" sending a slight glare at Hiei Kurama figured he could pick up on the strong pine scent Cash had on her when they separated, he continued to walk down the street till he turned on Shinju Lane. Following the scent he walked three houses down, the pine scent stopped at a two story brick house with a large oak tree in the front.

The thing that caught both of the demons attention though was that they could both smell the very faint hint of another demon. Jumping into the tree Hiei noticed the smell got stronger right outside of what looked to be a bedroom window, though he didn't see anyone in the room.

"Hiei do you see anything?" looking down to the fox, Hiei couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at the obvious concern showing in the fox's eyes. _'Now who could possibly live here, that would cause Kurama to worry over' _

"Hn, There is nothing here the creature was no stronger then a Maki insect." hearing a door open Hiei looked back up into the window, what he saw nearly made him lose his balance on the thick branch. A teenage girl walked into the bedroom, while she wrapping a pink towel around her naked body.

Trying his hardest to fight the blush that started to rise from his neck to his cheeks, Hiei hid himself in the branches before looking down at the red head, who had been pushing a small button that was off to the side of the front door.

"I'll wait for you down the street fox, hurry up before I leave without you." looking up into the tree Kurama could have sworn he saw a red tint spread across Hiei's cheeks.

Cash had just changed out of her school uniform and underclothes, leaving the wet set of clothes in her bathroom sink so she wouldn't have to track water on to her bedroom carpet. She had just walked into her bedroom when she heard her door bell ring, throwing on a pair of small night shorts and an oversized t-shirt she walked down the stairs. Hearing the door bell once more she made her way a little faster into the hall leading to the front door.

"Just a second." she yelled while turning the knob and opening the wooden door. Once she opened it she saw Shuichi standing on her front porch looking a bit tense, he also seemed to be staring up and nodding to her Oak tree that was right outside her bedroom window. Following his eye line she saw what looked like a large shadow but it disappeared before she could make out what is was. _'Probably a bird or something.' _

"Hey Red what are you doing here I was just about to jump in the shower." stepping out onto the porch she couldn't help but notice that it was starting to get a bit colder out, the thin shirt she threw on didn't exactly do much to keep her warm.

Looking at the short girl Kurama had to try and keep himself from blushing she wasn't wearing much just a large shirt that didn't really hide much, speaking of which he could clearly tell she was cold if the two hard peaks pressing up against her shirt meant anything. Worst of all she either didn't notice or simply didn't care, gods this girl was just something else entirely and his Yoko side apparently liked it very much. Trying to get his composer he focused on her confused brown eyes.

"Well yes I'm sorry to just show up like this, I didn't have your telephone number, but something important has come up and I won't be able to work on our project today. I really am sorry, I did bring you the book I was telling you about though." looking at him she saw that his eyes were currently gold again but were slowly fading back to green.

"Oh okay, and you really didn't have to do that." He simply smiled and handed her a small purple book.

"I really must be going, hopefully we can work on our paper tomorrow." nodding her head she smiled at him while he waved and turned to walk away, but there was something that was bugging her and she just couldn't leave it alone.

"Hey Red one more thing." she said before he could step off of her porch.

"Yes Cash?" he really looked on edge about something but she really had to know this one thing before he left.

"How did you know where I lived?" she could see is body tense, she knew for a fact she hadn't told him where she lived, just that she lived a few blocks down from their stop.

Turning back around to face the girl he gave her his best smile while forcing out a soft chuckle.

"You told me the first day we walked home together, don't you remember?" looking into his eyes she saw the all to familiar glint that told her he was lying. Raising her eyebrow at him she could only smirk at his reply.

"Hmm I guess I must have forgotten, Okay then I'll see you at school tomorrow. Oh and Red, be careful." she really had no idea why she said that it just seemed to come out, from the look he was giving her he didn't expected her to say it either.

With a nod of his head and one of his sweet smiles he turned back around and walked down the pathway that lead to the sidewalk. Watching him walk to the corner she headed back into her house to take a much need shower.

_Thank you for Reading_

_Please Review any criticism is welcome._


	6. Assignment

**Redone Chapter 6**

_Disclaim I do not own anything or anyone from Yu Yu Hakusho, that honor goes to Yoshihiro Togashi, and Funimation Entertainment. I do however own Cash McKenzie her family and everyone else not from the original show._

_**A/N**:Before I go any further let me clear up the time line of this fic. It actually takes place after the series so the demon tournament took place already, but I'm making it so that Yusuke didn't stay in demon world so he would be 16 not 18 like at the actual end of the show._

"Oh where are they, what could be taking them so long. Don't they know this is an emergency?" Koenma said while pacing back and forth on top of his desk, while stacks of papers fell to floor.

"Well Koenma since you never mentioned what this new missions is about, I doubt the rest of the guys know it's so important." Kuwabara said from his seat in front of Koenma's large desk. The only reason he had managed to get to Spirit World so fast was Botan had opened him up a portal because they had no idea where Urameshi was, since he wasn't going to school much. Though he would have to admit it was odd to beat the shrimp and Kurama.

Crossing his legs Kuwabara sat up straighter in his seat, but before he could say anything else the large doors of Koenma's office slammed open. The loud crash the doors made against the wall nearly made Koenma fall off his desk in surprise.

"Alright, alright I'm here binky breath, what is so damn important that you had to drag me away from another date with Keiko?" the spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi shouted while walking into Koenma's office and slamming his hands down on the desk of the young prince of Spirit World.

After a few months of being fired spirit world decided it would be best to bring him back on as head spirit detective, if only to keep tabs on him. Honestly he didn't mind for the most part, but lately it seemed like himself and the other were going on missions at least once a week most of the missions were simple enough. Though there were a few lately that were simply a pain in his ass. He would have to call himself a completely idiot if he thought all the attacks on humans and human world would stop after the demon world tournament, even if Enki ordered it. But hey you can't blame him for wishful thinking.

The young prince stared directly into the teen boys eye's while shaking his head. He really doubted Yusuke would ever show him the respect he felt he deserved, but as long as Yusuke continued to get the job done he wasn't gong to complain….well at least not to much anyway.

Noticing the slightly irritated look Koenma was giving him, Yusuke simply rolled his dark brown eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah I know I'm late, let's just skip the lecture this time, and get straight to you telling me whose ass I've got to kick." it was then Yusuke noticed Kuwabara sitting behind him slowly shaking his orange haired head at his outburst, looking around the room he was surprised his other two team mates and friends seemed to be missing

"Wait, where are Kurama and Hiei?" backing up a few steps Yusuke threw himself into the open chair to Kuwabara's left and put his dirty worn out sneakers on top of Koenma's desk. This earned himself a hard glare from the toddler like prince, who simply pushed the dirty shoes off his desk.

"Yeah usually those two beat the both of here by at least ten minutes or more." Kuwabara spoke up while leaning forward in his chair. Hearing the large doors open again the three males faced the entrance only to find the two demons in question stepping into the large office.

"Please forgive us for being late, I had something to take care of before I could leave." Kurama explained politely while he and Hiei made their way into the room joining the rest of their group. Hiei simply replied with a grunt and walking over to a wall and leaning up against it with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Don't worry about it fox boy I just got here myself." Yusuke said with a shrug of his shoulders. Now that the whole group was present Koenma cleared his throat to get all of their attention.

"Well I have good news and some bad news for you all." seeing that they were all paying attention he tried to continue but was interrupted by Yusuke.

"Oh come on spit it out short stuff, if it wasn't important we all wouldn't be here right now, because I know for a fact we all have much more important things we all could be doing right now." crossing his arms and letting out a small huff of annoyance Koenma decided for once to just ignore Yusuke out burst.

"Fine for the good news all of you will be home in time for dinner this is simply a retrieval mission" with that Koenma sat in his large chair and opened a few drawers before pulling out the remote to his large screen TV that was on the far wall of his office.

The picture that appeared on the large screen was of a large and beautifully decorated temple surrounded by a thick forest. The trees surrounding the temple were all the colors of fall, even though it was currently June, and what looked to be a small river ran through the grounds of the holy temple.

Pressing the button again the picture changed to the stairs that lead up to the temple, the steps of the long stairway seemed to be made of a beautiful white marble like stone that shined in the soft sunlight. The gates of the temple were also visible, standing by each large wooden door were what looked to be two oversized sundials that were made of solid gold.

"This is _Jikan to seishin no shinden _a very sacred and extremely secret place. Most have never even heard of this place let alone know of it's location, the few that have heard of the temple believe it to only be a myth." Kurama was shocked to hear Koenma mention _The temple of time and spirit _he had first heard of it when he was still only a pup, he had always believed it was simply a tale among thieves.

Koenma wasn't at all surprised that Kurama seemed to have at least heard of the temple, he was after all a lot older and much more traveled the rest of them.

"So what's so special about this place, it looks like any other temple." Yusuke simply nodded his head in agreement to Kuwabara's statement. Besides the odd colors of the trees there really didn't seem to be anything else that stood out about this place.

"From what I can remember from all the stories the origins of the temple are completely unknown it was said to have been built long before demon and human world came into existence, though this isn't what had thieves from all around so interested in it. As legend has it the temple was said to have been made of gold and with in its walls are many powerful and priceless artifacts." Kurama tried to remember if there was anything else he had heard of the temple, but it had been so long ago, and since he had always believed the stories to just be myths he couldn't recall all the details.

"Well no wonder you've heard of this place fox boy I have to say I'm shocked you never found it , and here I thought you were the king of thieves in your heyday." Kurama could only glare at Yusuke's remark.

"Well at one o'clock this afternoon the temple was attacked by two unknown demons that seemed to be looking for something. They killed around a dozen or so monks, but from what I have been told they didn't mange to take anything. Though they didn't say what they wanted before they disappeared the Priestess believes they were looking for a certain artifact" Koenma changed the picture on the screen a few more times each imaged showed more and more of the carnage that the two demons left in their wake.

"Wait a second if this place is such a secret how did these two find it, let alone make it inside. If what Kurama said about all that treasure then they would have had to at least had some sort of barrier up." placing his middle fingers on his temples Koenma started to rub small circles trying his best to fight the migraine that was threatening to over come him any second.

"Yes well Yusuke if you would let me finish for once we could all be on our way. From what I was told the two were just simply there one minute, none of the protective barriers were broken or even the slightest bit disturbed. As to how they managed to find the temple that's even more of a mystery since the only people outside of the temple that know of it's location are my father and a very select few priests and priestess from other temples, and they would die before even thinking of revealing its location." Koenma said while looking through a few papers his father had given him about the temple.

"So I take it then this is a favor for your father?" Yusuke couldn't help the dry tone his voice took on.

"Well yes, but I hardly see what.." the young prince looked up when he heard the grunt Yusuke let out.

"Alright then you can count me out" Yusuke said while standing up from his seat and began to make his way to the doors.

"Yusuke where do you think your going? You should know by now you don't get a choice on which mission you want to take or not." turning back around to face Koenma he had to fight the urge to laugh at the fact that Koenma looked like he was about to throw a tantrum on his desk.

"And don't you forget binky breath that one; your father tried to have me killed, and two; I took this job back I can quit whenever I want."

"What do you think Keiko would say if she found out you wouldn't help these people Urameshi?" sighing in defeat at Kuwabara's question Yusuke knew he would never hear the end of it if he didn't agree to go.

"Oh fine can we just get going then." nodding his head Koenma pulled out the remote he used to open portals.

"Well I can't open a portal to the temple since they added more protection just in case those two decide to try and come back again. You will how ever be placed one mile East of the temple, the high priestess will be waiting for you at the gates of the temple." With that Koenma pushed the single red button on the remote and swirling gray and deep purple hole opened up in the middle off the room. Yusuke was the first to walk through followed closely by Kuwabara.

"Kurama, Hiei please make sure Yusuke doesn't do anything too stupid." Hiei who was about to walk through the portal as well turned back around to face Koenma.

"Hn, I'm not the detectives babysitter." with that he continued to walk through the swirling hole.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Koenma we all know Yusuke can be serious when he needs to be." nodding his head at the tall red head he watched as he joined his team mates through the portal, closing it as soon as he was through.

"I sure hope so Kurama, if he does anything stupid that will defiantly mean some spankings for me." giving a small shudder at the thought of the punishment Koenma started stamping papers once again before he fell even further behind.

XxxXxXxXx

A while later the small group found themselves at the bottom of a large marble staircases, without a word they all started to make their way to the entrance of the temple.

"So Kurama what kept you, you're never late?" Yusuke couldn't help but ask from earlier, while shoving his hands into the front pockets of his dark blue jeans.

"It was nothing really, just something concerning school." the red head answered while also placing his hands in his pants pockets.

"Speaking of which, how are things going for you Kuwabara?" Kurama asked while looking over to the tallest member of their group. All of them had been very surprised that Kuwabara had decided he wanted to rejoin them again. When they had talked after the demon tournament Kuwabara had really sounded like he was through with all the spirit detective nonsense.

"Everything's going really well I'm passing all of my classes with high marks, plus I've managed to stay caught up with all my work, even though I keep missing classes. I really have no clue how you managed to do this so long Kurama."

"It's because the fox isn't an idiot, unlike yourself." sending the shortest member a hard glare Kuwabara had to fight the urge not to punch him upside the head.

"Hey take that back shrimp, you think just because you've gotten taller I can't knock your lights out still."

"Still? When have you ever been able to even land a punch on him Kuwabara?"

"Oh shut it Urameshi." Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at his three friends arguing with each other. Looking up he noticed they had reached the top of the long staircase and now stood before two very large wooden gates that were covered in vines.

"So how are we suppose to get in, I don't suppose we just knock." Yusuke said with his hands behind his head.

"Well Koenma did say the priestess would be waiting for us." Kuwabara said from his spot off to the side where he found what looked like cravings of sundials into the surrounding trees. He could feel the energy flowing through this place, it was actually starting to make him pretty dizzy.

"Are you feeling alright Kuwabara?" Kurama had noticed his orange haired friend rubbing his temple while leaning on a tree for support.

"Yeah I'm fine there's just some really crazy energies flowing through this place is all." Yusuke and Hiei also walked over when they saw Kuwabara take a seat on the smooth stone steps.

"Give it a few moments, the aura's of the temple can be a bit much at first." the soft voice caught the group of males by surprise, they hadn't seen the beautiful young women step through the now open front gates of the temple.

The women was tall standing about 5'7 and was dressed in beautifully colored priestess robes, her long plum colored hair flowed freely in the soft wind. Stepping down the few steps leading to the landing the boys were on, the group could have sworn she floated with the movement of the wind.

"I am the high priestess of this temple, you may call me Asami" Standing in front the group the priestess bowed her head in greeting.

"I have heard much about you spirit detectives, I only wish our meeting could have been under much happier circumstances. If you would please follow me I do not like being away from the main temple for to long, especially after the incident this afternoon." Waving an elegant hand she beckoned the group to follow her through the large gates that lead to the actual grounds of the temple.

Once the group was through the large gates, they closed softly from what they could tell it was by themselves.

_A/n: If you didn't read it you might want to read the authors note at the beginning of this chapter it clears up the time line of this fic._

_Read and Review_


	7. Damage

**Redone Chapter 7**

_Disclaim I do not own anything or anyone from Yu Yu Hakusho, that honor goes to Yoshihiro Togashi, and Funimation Entertainment. I do however own Cash McKenzie her family and everyone else not from the original show._

The group followed Asami up the long marble stairway, now that they were getting closer to the center of the temple grounds the rest of the group could feel the swirling of energy that Kuwabara must have felt when they first arrived.

Once they all reached the top of the staircase the four spirit detectives stopped in their tracks, the temple grounds were stunning the pictures they had seen earlier did little to no justice.

"It truly is a beautiful place is it not?" Asami asked the stunned group, the colors of the trees were all so bright if it wasn't for the soft breeze blowing them back and forth one would think they were paintings.

"But I know you are not here for the scenery so please right this way." The young looking priestess said while walking toward the back entrance of the large three tiered temple.

"I would like to apologize I know Lord Koenma wasn't able to tell you to much on the matter as to why you are here, but secrecy is of the utmost importance right now." Looking over her shoulder she watched the group, she really wished there was some way to show her gratitude for them coming on such short notice.

"Ha, trust me lady we've work with a whole lot less before, we usually just have to wing it and hope none of us end up dead." Yusuke said rolling his dark brown eyes, Hiei pretty much grunted in agreement.

"Urameshi, do you have to sound so rude?" Kuwabara said from beside the dark haired teen.

"How was that rude, plus you all now it's true, he'd send us in blindfolded if he didn't think I'd kick his ass." Yusuke said in huff while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Urameshi will you at least watch your language." Kuwabara demanded while looking over to Asami with an apologetic look on his face, who in return let out a soft laugh that sounded very similar to soft bells.

"I assure you I've heard much worse then the word "ass" in all my years, but I thank you for the chivalry Kuwabara." the priestess said with a soft laugh again.

"Wait how old are you?" Yusuke asked with a raised eyebrow the priestess looked to be in at most her early twenties and from her spiritual energy that they could all feel she was defiantly a human.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara gaped at his best friend, he really didn't think there could be any one person as rude as Urameshi was, well maybe Hiei.

"If I remember correctly I just turned six hundred-nine last spring" looking behind her she almost couldn't hold back the small smile at the obvious shock showing on the four males faces.

"How is that possible your spiritual energy is that of a human?" Kurama asked in complete confusion.

Now that they were standing just inside the tall traditional temple they finally saw the damage that had been caused earlier that day, the trees all around were burnt down to stumps. Blood and burnt patches could be seen all over what they knew was once perfectly green grass, the temple seemed to be the only thing that wasn't damaged in the least bit.

"That is because I am in fact a human. As you know this place is known as The Temple of Time and Spirit, the former being of much more importance here. This temple falls under a different time set then what you are all use to, here time almost comes to a complete stop." spreading her long arms out in front of her she continued.

"The land surrounding this temple falls under neither human, demon, or spirit world, it resides on a plain all it's own. This land is where time first began and will one day end, there are many great secrets and artifacts that have been collect and stored here from every major event since the beginning of time. So you can imagine why the temple being attacked is of such great concern, if any of these things were to get into the wrong hands it could mean the destruction of not only the three worlds but of time its self."

"Well that's all just great, nothing I haven't heard before more or less, but do you mind telling us why we're here exactly." seeing as world destruction wasn't anything new Yusuke wore his usual bored expression.

"I think it would be best if I show you. Brace yourselves some people find this experience a bit nauseating at first" Asami advised while pulling out a long brass chain with a large elaborate brass colored amulet attached to it, in the center of the pendent a jade green dragon eye stone gave off a slight glow, seconds later the glow turned into a small jade orb which floated just above the now dull gray oval shaped stone.

"Wait, what?" but before any of them could ask what she was talking about a blinding green light lit up the area outside the sliding paper doors, just as the light seemed to dull the group felt as if someone had punch them all hard in the chest, the force was so strong it nearly knocked the group off their feet. As quick as the force and light had come it was gone, leaving a foggy haze in its wake.

From just outside in the middle of the fog loud shouts could be heard along with some sort of bright flashes, slowly the fog started to clear and the group could see the battle taking place in front of them. Two figures both wielding identical long black swords were cutting through monk after monk without showing the least bit of hesitation.

As the two figures grew closer to their current position inside the temple they noticed that their swords weren't the only thing where the same these two were completely identical from head to toe. They moved in complete unison with one another which proved to be too hard for the monks to defend against.

Coming out of their shock the group moved forward as to help the innocent men and women of the temple only to be stopped by some sort of invisible barrier, that ran along the entrance to the temple.

"It will do no good to try and help them spirit detectives." Asami said while looking out to the battle in front of them, for the first time since they had met her, her beautiful face help no emotion but the pain showed clear in her lavender colored eyes.

"What the hell are you taking about lady, those are your people out there how can you stand there and do nothing!" Yusuke really couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could this priestess stand here and not let them try and stop another attack from happening.

Trying once again to step out on to the open field the group of fighters were met with the wall of the barrier once more. Getting his fingers into his famous spirit gun position he got ready to try and fire a hole through the barrier, before he got the chance a slender hand was placed on top of his hand gently forcing his arm down to his side.

"It will do no good because this is merely a vision of the past, as you remember I said it would be easier to show you what happened here then to have simply told you. These two demons came out of what appeared to be thin air, they didn't say anything when they arrived they just simply started attacking anyone they could reach with their weapons." from behind them they could hear the soft patter of someone running towards them, placing his hand on his katan Hiei prepared for whoever it was.

Turning to the approaching figure the four fighters were shocked to see a second Asami running straight for them as she grew closer the figure took no notice of them and ran straight through Hiei's body as if he wasn't even there.

"Please just watch"

_**~FLASHBACK ~**_

_**Running out to the front of temple Asami was met with a sight she had never seen in all her years her once peaceful temple was becoming a blood bath, the beautiful trees that have been there since the beginning of time were now burning down to nothing but ash. The temples followers were doing their best to put the ragging flames out and defend themselves at the same time, but this was proving to be easier said then done.**_

_**Looking for the source of such a disrespectful act she spotted the two twin figures running straight for the temple, stepping out of her safe spot from inside said temple she readied herself for an attack as well.**_

_**The twins were within ten feet and it didn't seem that they would be stopping, raising her right hand a protective barrier was placed just in time so the two figures were unable to reach her, their swords clashing with the barrier sending energy sparks flying around them.**_

"_**Who are you, and why have you attacked this holy temple unprovoked?" the tall women spoke with a stern voice that showed no signs of fear or any other emotion besides anger.**_

_**Taking in the twins appearance she tried to place if she had ever seen them before, she knew immediately she hadn't. They both stood about six feet tall, with black hair that was long in the front but somewhat short and spiked out at the back. Though their hair color was the same, one had a section of fire red hair on the very top of his head while the other had a deep ocean blue section. Their attire consisted of tight black almost leather like pants, and a black shirt under a long knee length gray coat which opened from the front but was closed at the center by three silver buckles. **_

"_**I'm surprised you don't know the answer to that priestess, and here me and my brother were led to believe you knew all; past, present, and future." the one to speak was the twin with the red section of hair, she assumed he was the older of the two since the one with the blue section of hair seemed to be waiting for him to make a move. From the fire that was slowly growing around his left arm she was certain he was the one who had set the trees on fire.**_

"_**Yes brother it is quit a disappointment, you see priestess we were hoping for more of a fight." this time it was the one with the blue section to talk, the two eyed Asami while circling her, every few seconds they would take a swing at the barrier with their long black swords trying to find some sort of weak point in her barrier.**_

"_**I will ask again; why are you here?" **_

"_**We are here for the 'Jikan no Pendanto' priestess." the plum haired priestess couldn't stop the look of shock that made its way into her eyes at the older ones words, how had these two know of the 'Pendent of Time'. There were at most a dozen or so people throughout history who have known of the pendent's existence, and everyone of them swore their lives to keep it's existence and location a secret.**_

"_**Now if you would be so kind as to hand it over, our master would be beyond grateful, and we will spare the rest of the temples followers lives as well as your own." **_

"_**Well if your masters knows so much then he should have known I would not hand the pendent over so easily" she said while sending the younger demon a hard glare. **_

_**The fire demon raised his left hand, the fire leapt off his arm and surrounded Asami and her barrier. To anyone watching it would look like she was standing inside a giant swirling ball of fire, feeling the heat surrounding her she put more of her spiritual energy into her barrier which only seemed to make the ball of fire even larger.**_

"_**Now brother that wasn't very kind, how is she supposed trust us if you're trying to cook her alive." the younger one spoke with a voice full of dark laughter, bringing his right hand up he released a mass of water putting out the flames. **_

_**Steam steadily rose from the barrier and the ground surrounding it, the two brothers expected to see Asami with fear showing in her lavender eyes but instead were met with a cocky smile as well as a floating jade orb the size of a fist. Looking just under the orb the twins saw what they had come for, it was just as their mistress had described it, but before they could make a move to try and get there hands on it the orb grew twice it's size. **_

_**Slowly Asami lowered her barrier since both brothers were to busy eyeing the pendent she wore around her neck. Snapping her fingers the jade orb shot out at the two demons throwing them to the ground so hard the wind was knocked right out of their lungs.**_

_**As the two got to their knees they tried to take in a much needed breath of air when they felt their arms forced to their sides looking up they met the livid gaze of the plum haired priestess. Both brothers tried to grab their swords which had fallen at their sides, but when they tried to move their arms they wouldn't budge. Looking down they saw their arms were being held by some sort of invisible force, that also seemed to stop them from using their demon energy.**_

_**Bending over Asami picked up one of the heavy black blades, trying her best not to show any awkwardness to the foreign object in her hand she stood to her full height and placed the blade under the older twins chin so he looked her straight in her lavender eyes.**_

"_**I should kill the both of you for showing my home such disrespect, but luck is on your side for my vows restrict me from harming any living creature." pushing the blade against his throat a bit harder. "no matter how disgusting said creatures prove themselves to be" moving the blade from the elders neck to the younger brother's she had to resist the laugh that threatened to come out as he sent her a deep growl.**_

"_**We may have failed but our master will claim the pendent, till that time comes your temple will never be safe again priestess." this time she didn't bother to hide her laughter from the water twin.**_

"_**If your master is as mighty as you seem to believe he is he would have come here himself, instead of hiding behind his lapdogs like the coward he really is." before she could say anything else a large circular shadow started to grow underneath the two demons, dropping the heavy sword she took a few step away from the black growing mass. **_

_**Before she could do anything the shadow was gone and so were the two demons, looking around she tried to pin point their demonic energy but it had completely vanished as if they had never been there to begin with.**_

_**~End Flashback~**_

_Read and Review_


	8. Author Note

Oh man I'm not dead, but lets just say life kind of came crashing down on me since my last update. I won't bother you with details but I'm hoping to start updating this story again, I never really stopped writing it but everything is in a notebook that I'm going through.

I do have chapter 8 finished just going through it looking for any spelling or grammar errors.

Over the next day or two I'll be updating Redone Chapters 1-7 nothing to major was changed mainly just spelling and the fact that I was horrible about switching point of views out of nowhere, but a few things were changed.

So to anyone still reading, or any possible new readers, and to the awesome people who have reviewed keep an eye out. I'm hoping to have it all updated and the new chapter up by no later then Friday.

One last thing I'm going to be shorting the title of the story to simply;

_**Not Meant**_

and hopefully adding an actual summary.

-Bee


	9. Explanation

_A/n: The one thing I've really noticed is I don't really like to skip through time (beside in chapter four) so most chapters are one day at time so this might end up being a long fic...I'm hoping. _

_**Chapters 1-7 have now been redone and updated.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters, sad I know. I do however own Cash, Asami, and everyone else who wasn't in the original show, go me._

The fog like haze was now gone, and all that was left was the destroyed temple grounds. The four fighters tired to process everything they had just seen, one thing was certain when Koenma said the two had simply disappeared he meant it.

Kurama was the first to recover stepping up to the women he looked down at her, she seemed to be having a harder time reliving what happened earlier then she probably thought she would. She also seemed to be growing weaker, since she was slightly swaying on her feet.

"Have you ever seen those two demons before, or know how they would have found this place?" Hearing the soft voice Asami was brought out of her thoughts, and notice she was unsteady and quite tired, looking up at the red head she shook her head.

"I've though back as far as I can and no I have never seen them before." Turning around Asami began to walk into another room of the temple while motioning for the four young men to follow her. Sliding open the shoji doors the group was met with a traditionally style tea room, walking into the room Asami took a seat on a floor cushion in front of the low tea table.

"Please have a seat." without a word the four took their place in front of the table as well, as soon as they took their seat a young girl walked in and placed a beautifully decorated tea set and proceed to serve everyone at the table a cup of tea.

"If I may Asami what is so important about this Pendant of Time?" Kurama was becoming more and more curious as the minutes rolled by, if someone had went through all the trouble to track the pendent down it must hold amazing powers, or value, most likely both.

After taking a sip of her tea Asami placed the cup on its saucer and reached around her neck to pull the brass necklace over her head, placing it on the table she looked over and met Kurama's gaze.

"When the Pendent of Time is placed in the hands of a psychic it increase their powers to unimaginable levels, it also may unlock dormant powers the holder is not even aware they have. So as you can imagine depending on the psychic this could mean utter disaster if they are unable to control the pure power that awakens, and it would be even worse if they are able to control it and use it for evil.

As for it's name sake it's believed with the correct holder and combination of powers the possessor would be able to take control of time itself, they would be able to see every outcome to every decision and change the future at their will. Also not only would they disturb their future but the future of everyone they came into contact with I don't think I have to express how dangerous that could be. .

"Okay well that means the leader of those two must be a psychic demon, it's not much but at least it's something, right?" the group nodded in agreement to Kuwabara's comment.

"That's what puzzles me most there are a few rules to using the pendent; for one the psychic must be completely human, secondly the psychic must be female, thirdly the psychic can not be force to use the pendent they have to want to use the powers within it, and finally the pendent and the psychic have to be in sync the stronger the match the stronger the power. No one has ever been able to figure out what can cause it but someone can fit the first three, but the pendent can still repel a bond. " Gripping onto the brass necklace that laid in front of her, she couldn't fight the foreboding feeling that was creeping up her spine.

"This really wouldn't be the first time we have seen demons and humans working together to bring about world destruction." Hiei spoke for the first time since arriving, looking to the short fire demon she simply nodded her head in agreement.

Kuwabara watched Asami carefully, moving his eyes down to the pendent he could feel a sort of aura coming off it in waves that was starting to cause another headache to push to the front of his head, but looking at his teammates none of them seemed to feel it.

Besides the weird aura he was starting to feel a lot of different emotions and thoughts that he knew for a fact weren't his own, but were those of his friends and some of the people that were walking around the other rooms of the temple. His spirit energy felt like it usually did right before he called his spirit sword out. Gripping on to his knees he tried to concentrate to keep his spiritual energy in check and push back all the different feelings with out raising his spiritual energy to much.

"So Priestess I assume you are able to see into the future, how come you didn't stop or at least prepare yourself and your temple for the attack?" looking into ruby colored eyes with a look of pure guilt the beautiful priestess let out a soft sigh.

"Yes normally I'm able to see into the future especially with help from the pendent, but ever since this morning I haven't had a single vision." giving a deep sigh she continued. "All of this is what is causing so much panic, my connection with the pendent also seems to be strained and the only thing that can sever the connection from holder and pendent is when the current holder is nearing her deathbed and I assure you I am as healthy as ever."

"Could that mean your life is in danger" she shook her head at Kurama's question, her long hair falling forward.

"The moment I tied myself to the pendent as its current holder my life has one path to death and I assure you this is nowhere near my time." raising her hand to stop the fox demons next question she added, "I may not be able to see in to the future this moment but I still know that future is unchanged...for now at least."

Looking over at Kuwabara she was slightly surprised to feel his psychic energy starting to slowly flare to life and at just how strong it was she was just as surprised at how he was able to keep so much power under control '_Koenma and Genki hadn't been lying when they had said he was one of the strongest human psychics either had ever known,' _she thought to herself '_his power will only grow stronger with age.'_

Figuring that him being in a place with such a high level of pure psychic energy was the cause for the sudden flare, she knew it would be best to get him away from the grounds before the growing power became to much for him to try and keep in. _' And I think enough damage has been done to the temple for the time being.'_

"Over the century's the priestess of the temple have unlocked different secrets of the pendent, everything has been documented but to avoid misuse the scripts have been spread out through different temples. While spirit world watches over the pendent I will try my best to gather more information and also see if anyone from the other temples knows of anyone who could be behind the attack." taking one last sip of tea Asami slowly raised from her seat.

"Well I believe that is enough for now, I'll be in touch with King Enma when I find out more information." seeing the plum haired priestess start to stand the four males stood as well. "And seeing as I have personally asked for the great spirit detectives to help with this matter, I will be seeing the four of you soon." walking to Yusuke Asami looked into his brown eyes and reached out with her right hand to grab one of his wrists, turning it so his hand was facing palm up she placed the priceless brass necklace into his palm and closed his fingers around it.

"Please keep this safe." seeing a range of emotions quickly make their way across her soft lavender eyes Yusuke bit back any kind of comment and simply nodded his head while tightening his grip on the pendent. Giving him a small but grateful smile she turned and started to lead the way out of the temple.

The walk to the front gates was a quiet one, everyone going over everything they had just learned in their heads. As they made their way through the courtyard the group was met with many grateful looks and bows from the temples other residents. Once the group found themselves in front of the large wooden gates that lead out to the main staircase of the temple the gates opened, once again by themselves.

"Thank you again for coming on such short notice, Prince Koenma will be opening another portal in the same spot as the last one, I'm very sorry it couldn't be any closer to the temple grounds." Asami said while giving the group a very apologetic look.

"It's really alright Priestess we understand." smiling kindly at Kurama she gave the group a slight bow. "Please detectives be careful and have a safe trip back."

Kurama and Kuwabara gave a slight bow,Yusuke gave a half wave and Hiei simply turned and began to walk down the large marble staircase. He was joined quickly by the the other three members.

Waiting till she could no longer see the four figures the priestess said one last quiet thank you and prayer before turning around and walking back to the temple the large gates closing quietly behind her.

About ten minutes later the group found themselves at the bottom of the stairs and on the border of the thick forest that surround the temple, they had about a mile hike till they came to the large tree Koenma would be opening the portal back to spirit world by.

Before they started to get into the forest Yusuke took the pendent out of his pants pocket and looked down at it, looking at their brown hair leader his three friends surrounded him and also looked down at the necklace.

"We should probably head out who knows how long we've been here." Kuwabara spoke up he really didn't like being around the pendent to much, he just kept getting a bad feeling from the simple looking necklace.

"Yeah, hopefully it's not too late back home so I can try and salvage my date with Keiko." with one last look at the pendent Yusuke place it back in his pocket and started to follow his team mates into the thick forest.

xXxXxXxXx

Just as they arrived at the large tree they got the unmistakable sensation that they were being followed. Without saying a word the group scanned the trees trying to pinpoint the location of their unwanted guests, all while getting ready for a fight.

"Hiei do you see them." Yusuke asked the fire demon when he saw the familiar purple glow coming from behind the white headband he wore across his forehead.

"Their circling the tree tops above us, it's the same two who attacked the temple." Hearing a rustling from a large tree to their left the group turned to face the noise and sure enough the elemental twins dropped down into a crouch before standing to their full height, placing their large weapons across their shoulders they gave the group matching fanged grins.

"Well brother if it isn't the infamous spirit detectives, I must say it is an honor to meet the four of you, wouldn't you agree Masa?" the fire twin said to his brother while taking a step closer to the group, keeping a careful eye on his movement Hiei was the first to draw his weapon by unsheathing his katana, Kurama followed pulling out a rose and quickly turning it into his deadly rose whip.

"Yes Taro, I'd say it's a great honor." letting out a low chuckle the water twin Masa also took a step closer to his brother and the group. Watching the twins start to circle them Yusuke got his hands ready to fire his spirit gun as soon as either one of the twins made a move to attack.

Seeing his friends getting ready for a fight Kuwabara fisted his right hand but was hesitant to call forth his spirit sword, thinking back to how unstable his spiritual energy had felt early he wasn't really sure what would happen if he called his weapon forward.

"What the hell do you two want, wasn't getting your ass handed to you by Asami enough for you?" growling at Yusuke's mocking tone the fire demon Taro charged at Yusuke full force, sword now raised high above his head. Seeing that the fire demon was coming at him head on he couldn't help but smirk to himself as he raised his arm. _" Too damn easy."_

"Spirit Gun!" a split second before the attack could connect with its target he disappeared from sight only for him to reappear right behind Yusuke giving him a hard kick to the back of the head that sent the spirit detective flying forward. Catching his balanced Yusuke slid to stop which cause a cloud of dust to kick up around him.

Without another thought Kuwabara called his spirit sword. Thankfully it materialized like normal and just in time because Taro appeared right in front of him and swung his own sword right at his head. Blocking the attack the teen could feel his spirit sword pulse with power, the power was so strong it threw the older twin backward and right into a tree.

Seeing his brother getting thrown back Masa attacked Hiei with his long blade which the shorter demon had no problem blocking, at the same time he sent a powerful spear shaped blast of water at Kurama who jumped to the left. Successfully dodging the attack Kurama lashed out his rose whip at the water twin who was swinging his sword at Hiei again, before the thorn covered whip could hit it's target a blast of fire flew through the air hitting it and burning it in a blink of an eye.

Shocked the fox looked to the area where the blast had come from Kurama could see that Taro had recovered quickly and was now fighting both Yusuke and Kuwabara successfully, every time Kuwabara would strike with his spirit sword the demon would send a blast of fire, he obviously didn't want to come in contact with the spirit sword again.

Yusuke seemed to be getting frustrated fast since every time he fired off his spirit gun Taro seemed to be able to reflect the energy blast right back at him with his sword, no doubt the oversized sword had some sort of protective shield surrounding it.

Reaching into his hair the fox demon pulled out another rose but he noticed he actually had to concentrate on his demon energy for it to transform into another thorny whip. Looking to Hiei he noticed the usually lightning fast demon was moving at only half of his usual speed, while Yusuke seemed to be also having a difficult time against the fire demon he was fighting against. Studying the tall teen he noticed Kuwabara was the only one that seemed to not be having a hard time at all, he was actually giving off an incredibly strong power of some type of spiritual energy.

Looking to each other Taro and Masa moved away from their separate fights and regroup next the tree they had jumped down from earlier.

"Spirit detective hand over the pendent to us and our Master promise no harm will come to you or the ones you care about." glaring at Taro, Yusuke kept his defensive stance but let a cocky grin spread across his lips.

"What do you find so funny detective?" Masa growled out once he heard the half demon detective start to laugh.

"Tell your boss, I'd like to see him try I've been itching for good fight."

Before any of them could try another attack the brothers jumped backwards and into a tall tree with an almost dead look in their eyes. The two demons bodies though standing up went almost limp, their swords hanging down at their sides.

The sudden change caught the group completely off guard, Hiei was the first to make a move towards the unmoving pair. Jumping into the air he saw the demon twins nodded their heads in unison, just like in the vision of the temple attack that Asami had showed the group earlier, a dark black mass grew quickly under their feet and sucked them in before completely disappearing.

All of this happened in a blink of an eye and took Hiei by surprise which caused him to have to try and catch his balance on the branch the two demons were standing on.

"What the hell just happened." hearing Yusuke's outburst Hiei pulled off his headband so he could fully use his jagan eye, concentrating the fire demon tried to find any trace of the twins but there wasn't a single sign of them besides the odd energy just below his feet where the black mass had been. Closing his jagan Hiei tied his headband back over it while jumping down from his spot in the tree.

"Where in the hell did those two go?" Yusuke asked while running up next to the shorter fire demon.

"Hn, I don't know the jagan has lost all trace of them."

"Hey guys, I say we get a hold of Koenma so he can open us that portal so we can get out of here." Kuwabara said. He was starting to get a really weird feeling again and to top it off his spirit sword was becoming way to hard for him to keep control over. And if those brothers decided to come back again he wasn't sure what would happen.

"For once I'm willing to agree with the idiot." Hiei huffed out crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh shut it shrimp." nodding his head Yusuke ignored his friends, well Kuwabara mostly as he yelled at Hiei, pulling out his communicator from the back pocket of his now dirty jeans he opened the pink circular device and was met with an image of Koenma stamping away at some papers.

"Koenma open up the portal we're done here."

Koenma looked up at the big screen surprised to see Yusuke. "What do you mean your done, did something go wrong? I told you this was important Yusuke!." Koenma yelled at the screen and slamming his small fists on his desktop.

Yusuke went from confusion to anger in a split second as to why Koenma was yelling at him. He did his part now he was just ready to get home, that fight if that's what it could be called, had left him a lot tireder then he was willing to admit.

"What the hell has got your diaper in a twist, we did our job now I'm ready to get back. So open the damn portal."

Seeing just how pissed Yusuke was Koenma quickly opened the portal, he really didn't need this right now.

"How can you be done already you only left five minutes ago." the ruler of spirit rule grumbled under his breath while sitting back in his seat and pouting.

Right in front of them a swirling mass appeared, without another word Yusuke closed the device and shoved it in his back pocket following the other three members of his group through the portal.

XxXxXxXx

A few seconds later the group found themselves standing in front of the still pouting ruler. Without even waiting for Koenma to address them Yusuke walked up to the large desk and put The Pendent of Time in front of Koenma. Who leaned forward to take hold of the seemingly normal necklace, and look it over with a questioning look.

"What do you mean we only left here five minutes ago, we've been gone for at least three hours." Yusuke said while sitting in the middle of Kurama and Kuwabara who had sat down in the three chairs in front of Koenma's desk, Hiei as always stood with his arms crossed wearing is mask of indifference.

"Yusuke remember Asami said her temple was on a different time set, I'm assuming even spirit world falls under this." looking over at Kurama, Yusuke simply nodded his head while standing and getting ready to leave.

"Well since that's all done with I'm out, Keiko hasn't even had enough time to miss me yet so hopefully she's not to mad I skipped out again."

"Where do you think you're going Yusuke? You still have to tell me everything that happened, and what is this." Koenma yelled at the retreating back of his head spirit detective.

"Come on can't Kurama do it you know he's better at explaining crap then I am." the dark haired huffed out not even bothering to turn around, so he missed the head shake of the red headed fox demon.

"You're not going any where Yusuke so sit back down, plus I want to know why all of you feel weaker excluding Kuwabara who's energy seems to have almost tripled. With a sigh and a drop of his head so his chin hit his chest Yusuke walked back over to his empty seat, and dropped down none to gently.

"Fine whatever."

xXxXxXxXx

Almost two hours later the group, while Kurama for the most part, had finally finished explaining everything that Asami had told them, and also of how the twins had attacked them right before they had contacted Koenma. Koenma for the most part sat and listened to everything only asking a few questions here and there.

"The only thing I really can't figure out is why Yusuke, Hiei, and myself are so worn out and Kuwabara wasn't affected in the least bit he actually seems stronger then ever. If the elemental twins hadn't have left when they did I'm not sure how much longer we would have lasted." There were very few thing that could worry Kurama but his demon energy still felt weak, and it was really starting to concern him.

"Well I believe I can answer that." Koenma finally spoke up, "The plain you were on has a very high amount psychic energy, that's why Kuwabara felt so affected as soon as you made it to the gates of the temple. Not being use to being surrounded by so much raw energy his body started to slowly absorbed more and more, and since he used some while fighting the two demons I'm positive if he gives it some time it will wear off." Kuwabara hadn't said much the whole time he was still trying to control everything and like Koenma said it was slowly getting easier.

"For you three I'm sure the affects will wear off soon as well, as for what caused it I believe the psychic energy had the opposite affect as it did on Kuwabara instead of being absorbed it clashed against your demon energy and started blocking it, and by using your demon energy in the fight it clashed even faster and stronger." Koenma explained while stoking is small chin and nodding his head it sounded reasonable enough, so he figured it was as close to an explanation as they were going to get.

"It might be for the best if you four stick around here for a while and see if your energy's even out some time soon, especially you Kuwabara I don't need you losing control around human world." with that Koenma grabbed the pendent off his desk and slid off his over sized chair, "Now to figure out what I'm suppose to do with this." without even looking back at the group of spirit detectives he mutter under his breath while walking through a door that none of them had ever been through.

"Well this sucks." Yusuke said with a deep sigh and leaned back in his chair and propped his dusty shoes on the desk and on top of some important looking papers, closing his eyes he rested his head back against his hands.

"Hn, I'm not staying here and hiding like some weakling." Hiei grunted and made to head out of the office.

"Do you really think that is a wise decision Hiei, I can tell that using your Jagan weakened you most of all."

"Don't concern yourself with me Fox." and with that the fire demon walked out of the large doors and let them slam behind him.

"Is the shrimp going to be okay?" Kuwabara asked no one in particular.

"Didn't know you cared so much about him Kuwabara."

"Oh shut it Urameshi."

"He'll be fine Kuwabara, I doubt he'll actually be leaving spirit world. I think we all know how he hates to feel weak."

"As I said this sucks. I actually thought we'd get back early, I knew it was just to damn easy" the two red heads simply nodded in agreement.

XxxXxXxXx

_**~Somewhere in the Out lands of Demon World~**_

A lone aging castle could barely be seen through the harsh winds of the desert, sand whipped back and forth at such a force that anyone brave enough to try and make their way through the barren land would feel as if their skin was being torn from their bones.

Inside one of the many rooms of the castle a tall figure sits upon a thrown like chair in the middle of dark room, his almost skeletal like wings rested behind is well muscled back. The only light sources was from the few candles placed around the room. Even through the darkness of the room the figure could clearly see the two kneeling figures only a few feet away from his current seat.

Standing up slowly he walked over to the two smaller figures and slowly started circling them like a predator stalking its wounded prey. The figure stopped to stand in front of the almost identical demons his bat like wings were now spread menacingly behind him as he sneered down at his servants.

"Taro and Masashi stand." without wasting a second the elemental twins stood with their backs straight but their heads down staring at the cold stone floor. "Would you like to explain to me how is it that neither one of you managed to get a hold of the pendent?"

Before either onecould answer their master had raised both of his hands, with a simple flick of his wrists two dark whip like shadow flew from each hand wrapping themselves around the twins necks.

"It is not entirely their fault my love if I hadn't of had Akizuki open her portal when I did not only would we not have the pendent but we would also have been short two of our fighters." the tall figure looked over to the women who had just walked into the dark room bring a sort of dim white light with her the light seemed to be coming from her in a sort of aura like glow.

Looking back at his two servants he released his hold around their necks before either one could lose consciousness or he simply snapped their necks for failing him.

"Get out of my sight the both of you, but do not fool yourselves into thinking your failure will go unpunished." not waiting for the sneering demon to change his mind Taro and Masa bowed once more before rushing out of the dark room.

The women walked up to the much taller bat demon and ran her long slender pale fingers across his chest exposed chest.

"What do you mean Hitomi?" looking down into the woman's haunting solid silver eyes he brought one of his clawed hands up and ran it through her waist length glowing white hair.

"This unplanned set back maybe for our best interests my dear Kurai." looking up at her lover Hitomi let a small wicked gin form on her light pink lips.

Stroking the small woman's cheek he grabbed her chin a little rougher "You had better be right Hitomi, I've waited long enough for this."

"I understand my love."

_A/N:Wow I wasn't sure I'd ever get the chance to put this chapter up, but here it is I hope whoever out there if there is anyone reading this liked it. Since it's been so long since the last update defiantly send me review to let me know someone is still interested in this little fic. Hoping to have my next update soon possibly early next week._


End file.
